New Titans
by CrazyMonkeyGangster
Summary: HUZZAH! finally i updated...sorry to keep my ....few....fans....waiting...any who the darkest and longest chapter is about to commence..enjoy!
1. look a parade

New Titans

The boy stood on the streets of the city, he was about seventeen with spiky brown hair and a red hooded sweatshirt really nothing about him was distinguishing except for the katana scabbard on his back.

"So this is the home of the legendary Teen Titans," he thought to himself as he noticed the giant 'T' tower. Then he reached into the pouch of his sweater and pulled out a piece of paper and headed of in a certain direction.

At an apartment a certain teen was stirring in a large pasta pot and checking a clock every so often.

"I hope he gets here soon," thought the boy. With that a voice in his head replied,

He's never been in this city Will you can't expect him to find his way here right away 

"Shut up Nikoro" the boy, said

Just trying to help the voice said sarcastically. After a few minutes there was a knock at the door,

There he is said the voice,

"Yes Nikoro I realize that" stated Will. With that he headed toward the door and opened it.

"Hey Kid" said Will

"Will how goes it" queried the spiky hared teen

"Oh it goes" sighed Will after an awkward silence Kid spoke.

"So are you going to let me in or what?" 

"Oh sorry" said Will sheepishly letting him in, The apartment walls were a dark turquoise and floor was covered in dirty clothes pizza crusts and god knows what. Show tunes were playing and right now it was "Luck be a Lady Tonight" from guys and dolls, the t.v. Was one of those 70's sphere t.v.s and the antennae was replaced with a coat hangar the couch was moth eaten and grungy, the only real clean place in the apartment was a corner where a shrine stood, incense burned and picture of a man wearing a Chinese peasant hat (you know the ones there on t.v. all the time) and a cloak. On noting Kid broke the silence

"How is the crazy spirit that possessed you all those years ago," 

"He's fine…annoying but fine" sighed Will. "So your probably wondering where to sleep well my friend the couch (and he gave the couch a tug) folds out into this lovely bed" the mattress was old stained and a spring was poking out. Kid sweat dropped and said

"Maybe we should get a new mattress"

I agree spoke the spirit through Wills mouth.

Meanwhile at Titan Tower the Teen Titans were enjoying a day off, Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games, Raven was meditating, Robin was watching them while Starfire pattered away with no one listening. Suddenly the alarm great,

"Great" said Beast Boy "I was winning too" 

"No you weren't I so had you beat" argued Cyborg.

"Oh yeah…well" but the argument was drowned out when Robin called the Titans into action.

"Looks like trouble downtown lets go" and with that they were off.

Downtown the trouble was just starting as a large man wearing what looked liked samurai armour and was carrying a bag full of jewels.

"This was to easy for a warrior of my caliber" spoke the criminal as he charged away. Suddenly the Titans stopped him in his tracks.

"I don't think so," said Robin. 

"You fools you are no match for Sam R. I.!" Yelled the crook as he did a nimble jump over all of them and ran off,

"Titans lets GO!" yelled Robin as they charged after him.

"So what is there to do around here?" asked Kid as they watched the miserable reception on the t.v. 

"Well we can…" Will stopped to think, But before he could finish the window and part of the wall smashed in as Starfire went through it. On the other side Sam R. I. stood laughing 

"Foolish girl you cannot match my abilities and skill" and with that he ran off.

"What was that?" asked Will as he tried to get Starfire Conscious.

"I don' know but no one wrecks my t.v. Viewing" said Kid and in a flash he was off running faster than Will could imagine (in fact he was running so fast he could run up the sides of walls for a good long while) 

Sam R. I. Was confident not one of those brats could stop him now as he jumped roof top from roof top well away from any Titan, when suddenly his train of thought was interrupted by a sword tip pointing at his face.

"Going somewhere," asked Kid.

"What who are you" stuttered the thief,

"You can call me Kid Samurai and I can tell by your quote skills you have not had any real samurai training" 

"You little brat, I'll show you training" with that Sam R. I's. Sword was drawn as he brought it down but only for it to be calmly blocked by Kid Samurai.

"Your technique is sloppy and undisciplined if you were a real samurai I would have actually had to think about trying"

"You conceited little punk take this" and he brought his foot up in a kick but Kid easily grabbed the foot and threw him to the ground his sword clamored near the edge of the roof they were on. Kid glanced at the crooks sword and in a blink of an eye kicked off the edge of the building, 

"Try this," yelled Sam R. I, as he threw three shrukiens at him. Kid deflected all of them without a thought, 

"You are a fool" stated Kid "Give up now,

"Maybe but I highly doubt you can deflect a bullet:" and he pulled out a gun,

"No but I don't think you want to shoot me with all five Titans around you" sighed Kid. The crook stammered and looked seeing Raven and Starfire in the air Best Boy, Robin and Cyborg on the roof ready to attack. Sam R. I, dropped the gun and got on his knees as Robin handcuffed him.

As the police paddywagon drove away Robin walked up to Kid,

"I saw your battle it was impressive maybe you'd like to join the Teen Titans"

"Okay but my friend has to join too" stated Kid, Robin sweat dropped

"Uh sure whatever." 

"Thanks. Hey Will we have a new place you won't have to pay your landlord for repairs!" yelled Kid

"Alright!" shouted Will as he ran off with the rest of the Titans.

The next week was hectic as the Titans had to deal with the habits of their new teammates. With Will talking to himself and Kid being well Kid i.e. sarcastic and rude. And after pestering and pestering Kid finally convinced Robin to install an Zen garden for him to meditate in.

"So Will what exactly are your powers?" asked beast boy as they played a game of basketball in the gym

"You really want to see Beast Boy?" asked Will 

"Sure" 

"Okay" and with that he started to concentrate and suddenly a white flame like thing appeared around him and a cloak was suddenly around his neck,

"Woah what did you do?" asked Beast Boy,

"I released a fraction of Nikoro's power," said Will

"Who's Nikoro?" queried Beast Boy,

"He was mighty Chinese warrior" and told him all about he and Kids trip to China and him getting possessed by the spirit,

"So what happens if you let out all of his power?"

"We combine bodies and become a spirit warrior,"

"Cool can I see"

"No,"

"Why not" 

"'Cause if I did your Tower would have a huge hole through it"

"Have you ever had to use it" 

"Only once."

In Kids Zen garden the young samurai sat perched on a rock legs crossed deep in meditation. He had made the walls around it sound proof so the only thing he heard was the dinging of chimes and the alarm incase it went off. He didn't hear the door open and the footsteps walk across the garden towards him,

"Mr. Kid?" he recognized the voice as Starfire's 

"Yes"

"I have a question"

"Yes" 

"What planet are you from I've never seen these constructs on Earth before."

"That's because you have only seen the west, in Japan these gardens are very common"

"Oh…"

"Good bye Starfire" at this Starfire got hurt, though Kid had not meant to be rude he just wanted to keep meditating and Starfire was being distracting.

"Good bye Mr. Kid" she said and walked off.

After awhile Kid was done meditating and started to wander around the tower, he played a few video games with Cyborg kicking his ass of course, then he decided to see what Raven was doing. So he went up to her door,

"Knock, knock" he said no answer

"Hello?" he peeked his head inside no one in so he looked around then there on the desk was a plate of.

"COOKIES!" he squealed then walking up to them when he was about to scarf one down he had a moral dilemma

"I shouldn't eat these there not mine" he then looked around. 

"She won't mind if I have one" and with that he took one and chowd it down,

"Maybe one more won't hurt," he said eating another one

"This one is my last," he said after eating about five, after awhile Raven came in to see Kid eating the last of her cookies. She wasn't happy 

"HEY!" 

"Oops, now Raven don't get mad I had a perfectly good reason for eating these cookies I was testing them for…Poison yeah poison I had to make sure no one had poisoned them."

"So you ate all the cookies **BEAST BOY **made for me to see if they were poisoned," Raven said fuming

"Well you can never be sure just eating one and I didn't trust my initial instinct"

"GET OUT KID!" Raven yelled. And out scurried Kid very fast; he didn't stop running until he got into the gym,

"What was up with the yelling?" asked Will

"Oh nothing"

I think he made some bad choices with a certain female titan said Nikoro 

"Hmm, Nikoro has a point you fucked up with Raven again didn't you"

"Hey first of all I NEVER fuck up and second" he was about to finish when Robin burst in.

"Titans Trouble,"

Downtown was in chaos a large group of what looked like ninjas were demolishing the town, except something was different first the skin around the eye slot was a bluish colour and their eyes were yellow, and they were popping in and out of the shadows them selves. The police could do nothing and they where getting dropped like flies.

"There they are" said Robin pointing to a group of them,

"No way" thought Kid "shadow men?" they finally landed near a the small group,

"Alright who's in charge here!" Robin asked the Shadow men just stared at him,

"They won't answer you Robin" spoke Kid as he drew his Katana "they're just like puppets…puppets that can kill, Will you ready,"

"You bet!" with that Will powered up and the cloak appeared around his neck but now his dirty blonde hair turned black. Then the attack was on Kid and Will rushed them so fast the rest of the Titans missed it then they saw how well they were doing, Kid had already cut two in half and wasn't letting up. Will had knocked three through a wall using an energy blast, Robin was dumbfounded before he finally spoke.

"Titans lets go!" and the rest ran in and started to help Kid and Will. Robin pulled out his pole and gave a Shadow man a, what he thought was a crippling blow to the head but it just got back up and rushed him. Robin wasn't ready as three others mobbed him.

"Arrgh" he yelled as he was pulled to the grown, one shadow man whipped a pair of steel 'claws' and was about to slash when he stooped suddenly he sagged and a large amount of black burst out of his back.

"What the" as Kid pulled him up,

"You have to puncture the cloth or incinerate them," Kid said as he sliced the head of two that jumped out of nowhere.

"What are these things" Raven said she was back to back with Will as they shot blasts of energy at the attacking Shadow men.

"Shadow men, Raven they're super assassins from the 'NightWorld' and they wouldn't be here unless…no he's banished, Kid beat him years ago"

"And who is 'he'" Raven asked as she flung a shadow man into a big window display.

"Shaddox, he's the leader of the Shadow men, a human with powers like mine but darker"

"You mean he can change hair colour and fire energy blasts while talking to himself at the same time" she asked sarcastically,

Hey was that directed at me? Nikoro asked

"No Nikoro" Will sighed "anyway he can fire energy blasts but he can also phase through solid objects, he's also a skilled swords man"

"I've never seen you phase through objects before" 

"Oh don't worry you will" he thought as he kicked the head of a Shadow man then blowing a hole through its chest.

Suddenly the attack stopped and the Shadow men backed off when a figure appeared on top of a large building,

"Well, well, well," he scoffed "Kid Samurai and William the Spirit Warrior how pleasant." He stopped then jumped of the building and landed on his feet right in front of them,

"I see you Teen Titans have met my Shadow Men," he said laughing,

"What do you want Shaddox" hissed Kid,

"What do I want my dear Kid you should know the answer to that…REVENGE! For five years I sat in the total darkness of the NightWorld the world you banished me to" he stopped for a moment before he put his hand up, "Kid you can't win all the time" and with that a black energy ball appeared in his hand. Then he fired. Kid was blown back into a wall where he then passed out.

"Hey!" said Will as he charged Shaddox. He swung a punch at him but the leader of the Shadow Men ducked and fired a blast of his own flinging Will into the air.

"Hey no one does that to our team!" yelled Beast Boy as he transformed into a large elephant and charged Shaddox, 

"Stupid boy" said Shaddox as he phased and Beast Boy ran right threw him. Shaddox then turned and opened fire on the confused Titan. It was Robins turn as he threw a flying sidekick at Shaddox. Shaddox caught the Titans foot and slammed him up against a wall, knocking him out, Cyborg fired one of his own blasts at Shaddox but he sidestepped it and rushed Cyborg punching him in the face and drop kicking him. Then he turned his attention on Starfire, he threw a few blasts at her but she dodged them and fired a star bolt back at him knocking him into a wall, 

"Impressive you're the first one to actually touch me" he laughed "now try this…DARK VORTEX" and a spiral of energy appeared out of his hands and Starfire wasn't quick enough to get away and was sucked into the abyss.

Meanwhile Will was quickly falling downward he was unconscious and couldn't stop himself Nikoro had to do something,

Will wake up! C'mon Will nothing so he had to try an unorthodox approach

Will, look a parade! yelled Nikoro, suddenly Will sprang up 

"A parade!" then he noticed that he was spiraling toward the ground,

"GO NIKORO" there was a brilliant flash of light then nothing,

Shaddox walked toward Raven who had previously pinned him down with a 1987 Buick skylark but he quickly threw it off of himself,

"Naughty little bird" said Shaddox as he got closer, "now if I may quote the raven, you shall be on this world…nevermore!" but before he could summon up the dark vortex a foot connected with the side of his face, Shaddox flew back before he got up. And what he saw made him stutter,

"Nikoro," yes before him was the combined bodies and minds of Nikoro and Will, he resembled the picture at the shrine in Wills old apartment with the hat and cloak but this time the eyes were covered with a mask. The spirit warrior surveyed their surroundings and they were not happy at what happened to his friends,

"Naughty little Shaddox" teased the spirit warrior, 

"You bastard Nikoro" and Shaddox threw an energy blast at him, but Nikoro just threw it back at him. Shaddox barley missed getting blown apart by the blast. As he ducked out of the way,

"You can't win Shaddox, give up" 

"Die Nikoro!" as Shaddox rushed him and delivered a kick to the warrior's stomach, making him keel over,

"Ouch that kinda hurt" laughed Nikoro as they got back up, then their attention turned to Raven.

"Raven get the others out of here" they said "I have some business to attend to" Raven didn't need to be told twice and she got what Titans she could and flew out of there.

"Now Shaddox where's Starfire?" asked Nikoro, Shaddox laughed before he answered,

"You'll never get her, she's with all my…Shadow friends" and he laughed some more this made the spirit warrior angry and they fired a blast at the dark figure before him. Shaddox didn't see it coming and was blown backwards into a brick wall. But before he could get up Nikoro was on him picking him up and slamming him into another part of the same wall.

" Didn't make us very happy saying that, now we'll ask you once again…where is Starfire!"

"I told you fool" Shaddox spat "she is in the NightWorld and I would suggest you get there before time runs out," Nikoro was conflicted what should they do? After a while of inward debating they came to a decision, with a gesture a vortex appeared before them and before he left he said one thing.

"We'll be right back don't go anywhere" then he gave Shaddox gave him a chop on the neck knocking the evil person out and dropped him to the street below.

"We're coming Starfire hang on" and with that they entered the vortex and the city was quiet,

A/N: wow my first titan fic cool huh, any way really long but more chapters coming up, so hang and have fun, any way plez review and yah that's aboot it enjoy! TTFN


	2. Laughing from my grave

NEW TITANS II  
  
Nikoro surged through the blackness, the natural darkness slightly pushed aside by the Spirit Warriors power; suddenly he stopped and looked around,  
"" The Warrior looked around then sped off in another direction.  
  
Starfire moaned as she regained conscious but when she opened her eyes all she saw was total darkness.  
"Where am I?" she looked around and started to call for her fellow titans,  
"Robin, Cyborg where are you!" but all that she heard was the hiss of some creature. She whimpered before she flew off in another direction.  
"Raven, Beast boy! Please respond friends" this time though she did hear something, it sounded like a voice and it was getting closer,  
"" The voice said, it was getting closer and more clear.  
"Kid Samurai, William is that you!" she shouted, the voice was getting closer and the blackness was getting split by a weak light,  
"" Yelled the voice,  
  
"" thought Nikoro as he surged his power to make the light brighter. Finally he saw her and luckily he got there when he did, she was slowing being crept up upon by Shadow Men.  
"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARDS!" yelled Nikoro as they sped forward the shout startled Star but it scared the shadow men more as they scattered like cockroaches,  
"Will is that you.it does not look like it is you?" she said as the warrior got close to her,  
"" and in a flash a portal opened and the two titans burst out onto the street below. Will deactivated his power and went back to his normal self, he sighed and grabbed his knees to catch his breath.  
"Are you alright William?" Starfire asked concerned about her friend,  
"Fine just tired," and with that he passed out.  
  
The other Titans sat in the main lounge room nursing their respected injuries, except for Raven.  
"Man that dude was tough," sighed Beast boy as he held one of those ice packs up to his head,  
"No doubt" said Cyborg as he popped a couple of aspirins' "So Kid who was that guy?"  
"Shaddox, a drug lord at first, some little loser in Columbia, he went to China to get a Heroin score for his clients, where he found some talisman or something releasing the shadow men and giving him inhuman powers. Then he attacked some D.E.A. agents (drug enforcement agency,) he laid low for a while, until me and Will met up with him in Japan and sent him and his goons into the NightWorld."  
"Wow that's like something out of a bad movie" said Beast Boy. Robin sighed as he typed on the computer for info on Shaddox.  
"Well there's nothing in the computer on him,"  
"There wouldn't be, he was still using his birth name until he was in Japan," stated Kid. Suddenly Starfire entered carrying an unconscious Will and laid him on the couch,  
"What happened to him?" asked Cyborg  
"He defeated the Shaddix and saved me from the Night land, I believe that he needs a nap,"  
"Not a bad idea" mumbled Kid under his breath and got up, "I'll be in the garden if anyone needs me" and then he left down a corridor,  
"So anyway who wants to challenge me to a game of.Molecular soldier 4.5" yelled Cyborg as he turned on the Game Box.  
"I'm so In!" yelled Beast Boy as he grabbed the other controller, Raven and Robin looked at each other and walked off in opposite directions, Starfire sat next down to the two vididots and watched them. Meanwhile in the Zen Garden Kid sat and sighed as he drew his sword and concentrated as he threw an apple into the air, then in a blink of an eye threw his sword at the apple, THUNK! The apple landed impaled by the sword, Kid sighed and went to pick up the sword,  
"Well at least I know I can do it now," Suddenly the door knocked,  
"Enter if you must!" shouted Kid Samurai, and in floated Starfire.  
"Greeting Kid" said the cheery naïve alien,  
"Salutations Starfire, how goes it in the world of the living?" he asked, at this Starfire got puzzled,  
"But Kid are not also among the living?"  
"Yes Star I know that it's just a greeting," he sighed "like hello or what's up but with my own little twist,"  
"Oh then it is going well" she beamed,  
"Good to know" he mumbled, "now what did you come into talk to me about?"  
"I have a question about William"  
"As do most of us.shoot" with that Starfire let out a star bolt at the rock that Kid was previously sitting on.  
"Holy fish! Not that kind of shoot Star! What's your question about Will?"  
"Um.do you know if maybe he" and pretty soon Starfire's question was hardly audible, and Kid being a master at picking up hidden signals was smiling evilly,  
"Why Star do you LIKE him?" he grinned making Starfire blush profuslouy  
"Of course not I-I" she tried to save her self before digging herself into a deeper hole,  
"You like Will, you like Will," sang Kid like a five year old dancing around her in circles,  
"That is being very rude Kid!" Starfire was now getting mad (but still more embarrassed)  
"Are you going to hug and KISS him? Do you want to MARRY him?" he danced some more before started to cry, as he noticed this he stopped,  
"Ah jeez Star I'm sorry I was just kidding you don't need to cry," but that was not enough for Star as ran out of the Garden almost sobbing, Kid ran after her but almost ran into Will as he galloped down the hall,  
"Man what's Starfire so upset about?" Will yawned he had just gotten up from his nap and wanted food,  
"Uh" Kid was debating whether to tell Will the truth, he knew if he did two people would be mad at him, then Will would tell Cyborg who would tease Star, and in turn get more mad at Kid. Then Beast Boy wondering what was wrong would ask Will who would tell Beast Boy, who would tell Raven who in turn would pummel Kid before telling Robin who would pummel Kid further.  
"That conniving bastard" muttered Kid,  
"Who's a conniving bastard?" Will inquired  
" Mr. uh Rogers" Kid stalled trying to cover for himself.  
"What did Mr. Rogers ever do to you?"  
"He said Starfire was fat that's why she's crying you should talk to her about it." Kid stated hurriedly  
"Huh. Really? Maybe I will" stated Will who did not trust Kid at all and suspected something and Kid realizing that Will suspected tried desperately to stop him,  
"NO Wait uh, YOU shouldn't talk to her because uh she will get more upset and that would cut into your food getting time and because you the good Samaritan that you are you would stay up all night and into the next morning calming her down. So you should just forget all about this conversationbecauseitneverhappenedI'mleavingnowgoodbye" Kid tried to scurry off, but Will stopped him.  
"Alright now I know you had something to do with this what did you do?" Will asked sternly crossing his arms, waiting for an answer  
"I am not at liberty to say it is to personal for you and Starfire both." Kid stated  
"Fine what ever I'm going to talk to her about it anyway regardless" then he turned "and if you DID have something to do with it I will personally enjoy squealing on you or kicking you ass or both, so keep that in mind,"  
  
"Shut up Nikoro!" yelled Kid as he sulked off to his garden and locked the door.  
  
A FEW HOURS LATER  
  
Kid finally deciding it was safe snuck out of the Garden and tiptoed toward the kitchen,  
"Can't alert my self" he thought "Sneaky, sneaky." He finally crept into the kitchen it was nighttime and everyone was asleep.  
"Hmm I wonder what they left for moi?" he pondered as he dug through the fridge, then he hit the jackpot,  
"FRIED CHICKEN! Alright" his lips smacked as he picked up the half full 50 piece chicken bucket. With that he scurried into the 'living room' and popped in his favorite tape Pulp Fiction turned the volume down to a respectable level and pressed 'play' Kid was in the middle of his 16th straight piece of chicken when a noise startled him. He turned around to see Cyborg one of his few 'allies' rubbing his eyes sleepily,  
"Kid what the hell are you doing up so late?"  
"Not much watching a tape, eating chicken" he replied  
"Huh. Whatcha' watchin'?" he asked as he sat down  
"Pulp Fiction, I don't know if it would tickle your fancy besides it's almost over," he was right the movie was getting to 'bring out the gimp,' "plus I don't think you'd like this scene."  
"Pfft, I can handle anything" stated Cyborg dissmisivley. The scene ended with a sick looking white knuckled Cyborg,  
"I told you wouldn't like the scene," said Kid as he downed the last piece of chicken,  
"That was disgusting." Cyborg mumbled "how can you watch this movie!" his voice was rising,  
"I just tune out that part" Kid grinned as the credits started to roll. It was still dark out and the tower was fairly silent,  
"I got another movie," claimed Kid as he pulled out another movie box,  
"What is it?" Cyborg queried  
"Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas"  
"I doesn't have sodomy in it does it?" Cyborg asked throwing caution to the wind,  
"No just plenty of all American drug use" Kid chuckled, as he put he tape in the VCR. And the movie started and ended with Cyborg surprisingly liking it,  
"Wow that was really funny,"  
"Eh the book is a thousand times better, by the way you haven't seen Will lately?"  
"No not since Starfire ran into her room in tears, I saw him follow her in there but not since why?" he asked.  
"No reason, just wondering"  
"Ah so you made her cry, don't worry bud I won't tell,"  
"Thank GOD" finally the sun was peeking over the hills and Cyborg got up and headed toward his room,  
"Well I gotta get some sleep, see you later Kid,"  
"Auf Wiederseihn" replied Kid as he curled up on the couch and fell asleep.  
  
Later Kid woke up to see Starfire peering down at him.  
"AAAHH!" he yelled, "oh star it's you"  
"Hello Kid!" she greeted cheerily  
"Hello.hey you're not mad!"  
"Of course not, my people are not known for holding grudges, so I wont get mad at you unless you screw up again," she stated with a smile,  
"Like I will tomorrow?"  
"I suppose," she said with a sweat drop,  
"Good!" he finally relaxed "hey you look really nice"  
"Thank you today we are all going on a picnic," she smiled  
"Mmmm, out door food, when do we leave?" he asked eagerly.  
"You don't come Kid," said Robin as he walked into the room holding an armful of baskets and what not,  
"Why not!"  
"Two reasons, one we need someone to guard the Tower and second for yesterday." He stated  
"Cursed logic" frowned Kid,  
"Good Kid" said Will as he marched into the rooms wearing one of Kid's sweaters,  
"HEY THAT'S MINE!" Kid yelled,  
"Yeah I know besides you won't need it, cause you'll be in side all day" Will laughed suddenly he caught Starfire's eye they both blushed and turned away,  
"Ass" mumbled Kid; "I don't wear your clothes"  
"So" Soon Kid was left all alone he groaned and laid down on the couch and turned on the t.v.  
  
Meanwhile at the Park the rest of the Titans were enjoying themselves the guys were playing football, Starfire pattered away while Raven meditated. Finally their stomachs started to growl for food as Robin started to make a fire for the grill.  
"This is such an enjoyable day!" stated Starfire as she waited for her burger, "and this mustard is delicious" everyone sweatdropped at that. Suddenly a young lad spying the Titans ran up to Robin  
"Wow you're the Titans! You guys are the coolest can I have your autograph?" asked the lad  
"Sure kid" said Robin whence he passed around a pad and pen to the others,  
"Hey where's Kid Samurai?" puzzled the lad as he looked around,  
"Sorry kiddo, but he had some important work to do back at the Tower," said Beast Boy,  
"Oh and the young lad skipped off,  
  
Meanwhile back at the Tower, an announcer on the t.v. was blaring.  
"WELCOME BACK TO THE 2ND ROUND OF THE CANDIAN FOOTBALL LEAUGE DRAFT" then some sport analyzers started to speak,  
"The Winnipeg Warriors need to get a better running back after scoring only two rouges the entire season" Kid still moping finally started to bitch,  
"Stupid Titans, leaving me all alone, what if I died from not eating? Then they'd come back and fine me. Then be sorry, they'd say 'we should have never left Kid all alone with no food,' and I'd be laughing, laughing from grave heh, heh, heh."  
  
Meanwhile in a dark and secret place, the dark lord of the Shadow men, sat in a throne pondering how to destroy those miserable Titans.  
"HOW DO I KILL THEM!" he yelled hurling a tray of food across the room, suddenly a voice came from the darkness,  
"I believe I can help you," said the voice,  
"Who are you show your self!" yelled Shaddox, from the darkness a man dressed in a brand new Armani suit carrying a briefcase approached the dark figure.  
"I now how to destroy the Titans,"  
"How do we do that?" scoffed Shaddox,  
"Use one of their own,"  
"Who are you? What is your name?"  
"My name is Kobayshi."  
  
A/N: ooh a cliffhanger so any way my second chapter, I do not appreciate that mean review ravens servant or what ever you FAG! But besides that please review and be nice or I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!! Just kidding, TTFN. 


	3. You voted for Huberet Humphrey and Kille...

"Kobayashi…so you have a plan to destroy the Titans?" asked Shaddox as he stared at the man in front of him.

"Not me but my employer, perhaps you heard of him? Keyser Soze?" at that the dark figure pause if you could see his eyes they would be widening in fear,

"The Keyser Soze?" he choked, 

"Indeed, his plan is simple" and he pulled out a device from his briefcase. It was small and round there was an LED in the center and it blinked often.

"What is that?" 

"I shall explain"

The Titans entered the Tower to find the sleeping form of Kid, with the TV blaring, 

"Ah. Look at him just like a baby," cooed Beast Boy then he, Cyborg and Will burst into fits of laughter. Promptly waking up Kid.

"Wha- who…oh its you guys." He moped as he returned his attention to the TV, 

"So how was the picnic?" asked Kid,

"It was cool we did all this great stuff and then we…heh, heh, heh" Beast Boy chuckled as Kid shot him a dirty look, 

"Anyway Titans we need to discuss our course of action against Slade." Robin intervened before a fight broke out. Kid scoffed as he heard Robin mention the crime boss,

"What's so funny about Slade he is a horrible person." Stated Starfire,

"Nothing but the fact is that compared to someone else he's a pansy douche." Exclaimed Kid,

"Really? Compared to whom?" asked Raven skeptically, Kid shot a look then chuckled,

"How about Keyser Soze." His response was met with giggles and chuckles,

"Oh yeah… the boogie man of crime lords!" Beast Boy couldn't contain himself as he started to crack up and fell over.

"Yeah Kid everyone knows that Soze is just a legend," Kid was about to retort when Will broke in.

"I don't know Robin the greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world he didn't exist."

"True I suppose" said Raven "but no one has ever seen him before, how do explain that?"

"No one has ever given a positive ID on Slade how do explain that" Kid shot back,

Soon the argument died down and Robin had everyone sit down and set up areas for patrols and what not. 

"Mind control? Interesting, but how do we infiltrate the Tower?" questioned Shaddox at the lawyer of Keyser Soze,

"We use your Shadow men, to break in plant the device while he sleeps,"

"Genius, I shall brief my men on the plan" and with that the dark lord walked off into the black. The lawyer stood as a smile half smile crept on his face.

Kid sighed as he wandered off into the kitchen to look for food. After gathering a ham, a link of sausages, cheese, a six pack of coke, and a carton of left over Chinese food. And he headed in the direction of his room humming a little tune. He was about half way when he w scene infront of him. Kid saw Will walking down the hall when Starfire came up to him they started talking when…Starfire planted a big long kiss on Will. Kid promptly dropped all items in his arms and his jaw hit the floor, Will noticed that Kid was there and blushed profusely,

"Uh Kid this is probably the most awkward way to uh explain this" of course Kid was still speechless,

"Kid now don't get any ideas about telling the two stooges," still nothing from Kid

"Kid please say something" Starfire broke in.

"Something, Will you are a very brave soul cause when Robin finds out he will not be a happy Titan."

"He'll get over it besides don't you have a mess to pick up?" grinned Will as he gestured at the spilled food on the floor.

"Fine, fine you bastard" Kid grumbled as he went into the kitchen to get cleaning items and stuff. Kid grumbled as he got on his knees and started to pick up the food mess he had inadvertently made. Finally Kid finished cleaning and wiped off his hands and pulled off his dirty sweater and threw it into the giant pile of dirty clothes, and wandered into his room.

"Ho hum," he sighed as he riffled through his CD's before he chose one and put it in the CD tray, and soon the melody for LA Women started and he pulled out a book and started to read suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Oh how unpredictable, I wonder who it could be" scoffed Kid and walked toward the door expecting to see Starfire or Will, but instead he came face to face with the hooded Raven,

"Oh hello Raven what do you want?"

"Turn the music down I can't concentrate." She stated, Kid blinked he kinda expected something else, 

"Look Raven, I can turn off my music or I'll get Starfire in there to start a conversation now what would you prefer?" he said raising an eyebrow at her, Raven blinked at this,

"Fine whatever, but I can do the same thing to you so just turn it off the external speakers," Kid sighed as he went back into his room and the music died down, Raven sighed and walked off but before she left she could clearly hear Kid shout,

"You people voted for Hubert Humphrey and you killed Jesus!" she smirked under her hood and walked off,

The night sky was starless and black which was perfect for this troop of Shadow Men as they silently made their way towards the tower. The shadow men hissed and clicked at each other giving instructions and plans to enter the T Tower.

Kid mumbled and drooled as he turned over in his bed when a noise broke his sleep, he bolted up right grabbed his sword and crept out of his room. He walked down the hallway and into the living room seeing nothing shrugged it off then returned to his room. But before he entered he checked Will's room…and he was gone. Kid quickly checked the bathroom, Starfire's room (hey you never know) but found no sign of him.

"What the Hell?" he thought,

Nikoro was wondering what was going on, Will suddenly getting out of bed, leaving walking toward a wharehouse,

Will what are you doing? he asked, No response by the young boy,

Will wake up! 

"Shut up Nikoro" Nikoro now was scared by this his tone it was flat and emotionless cold. Finally he entered the wharehouse, and a light flashed down on the boy,

"Welcome, William," stated a voice, "As you guessed you are totally under the control of this mind control device,

"Now are you ready for you assignment,"

THE NEXT DAY,

The rain was pouring and the weather was cold so all the Titans wanted to do was stay inside but unfortuneately for Kid, Cyborg and Beast Boy, Will was missing and that meant Starfire was pleading for them to help her find him.

"Please my friends, we need to find Will, who knows what danger he could be in!" she fretted.

"But I don' wanna!" Kid whined slouching deeper into the couch,

"Cyborg, Beast Boy will you assist me in finding William?" Cyborg and Beast boy glanced at each other and put up a protest, finally Starfire sighed, 

"Very well I suppose William will just have to freeze in the falling water." 

"Oh no" said Kid turning around "you're not gonna' guilt us into going out there and finding hi-," BOOM! The wall blew away surprising the Titans and revealing a disturbed looking Nikoro,

"William you are back!" squealed Starfire oblivous to the situation,

"Star, don't get to close!" yelled Robin knowing that something was defenitly wrong, but before Starfire could respond she was knocked to the ground by a powerful kick deliverd by the spirit warrior,

"Will what the hell do you think you're doing!" yelled Kid as he drew his sword,

"Shut up" Nikoro responded and threw an energy blast at Kid, luckily Kid jumped out of the way.

Robin was not happy in fact he was seething. Will had gone nuts hurt Starfire and almost killed Kid, so in response to that Robin hurled a 'birdarang' at Will, unfortuneatley Nikoro caught the birdarang and hurled back at Robin catching him on the chin and Robin hit the floor like a stone. Raven decided maybe she should do something and using her mind powers, she picked up the couch and flung at the unprepared Nikoro knocking him out of the Tower,

"Not the couch!" BB, Cyborg and Kid cried, but oh well, the remaining Titans ran out of the towers to find Nikoro but he was no where to be found,

"Where the hell is he?" Cyborg stated looking around,

"Up here," and as they looked up to see Nikoro powering up an energy ball at the Titans. And hurled it at the ground the shock-wave knocked Beast Boy out and put Kid and Cyborg on the ground,

"Ouch" said Kid. But there was no time for relaxation as Nikoro landed in front of them.

"Time to die" Said the spirit warrior as he rushed them, but Kid and Cyborg leapt out of the way, 

"Take this!" yelled Cyborg as he shot a siesmic cannon at Nikoro striking him in the back,

"YES!" yelled Cyborg, but the celebration was short lived as Nikoro appeared right behind Cyborg and kicked him in the back. Knocking him to the ground and fired an extremely large energy blast at him. Luckily for Cyborg his armour prevented him from getting killed, but it shut him down none the less. Now it was Kid and Raven that were left, Raven launched some blasts at him but Nikoro phased through them then side-kicked her in the chest. Hurling her to the ground.

"Well Kid its just me and you." Nikoro laughed as he powered up an extremly powerful energy blast and was about to fire, until a large barrage of Star bolts knocked him off his balance as Starfire flew down and landed next to Kid.

"I am sorry that I had to do that William but you left me no choice," Starfire stated as she got ready to fight some more. Nikoro just grinned as he got up,

"Kid what is the matter with William?" Starfire asked,

"Hell if I know," Kid replied as he launched a barrage of throwing knives at Nikoro, but the warrior phased and rushed him, throwing a kick at Kids face but Kid blocked him,

"Stop it Will! This isn't you!" Kid yelled as he tried to reason with him, but Nikoro wasn't listining as he threw punch after punch at Kid. Kid could only take so much as he received blow after blow. Starfire put her hands up to her mouth, as Kid fell broken and bleeding but he got to his feet none the less.

"William please stop!" yelled Starfire but Nikoro ignored her, as he shot a blast a Kid, Kid jumped over it and rushed the spirit warrior with his sword drawn, Kid slashed and sliced Nikoro on the chest but the warriors armour prevented serious damage. Nikoro laughed as Kid threw a kick, only to have it blocked by the warrior. Suddenly Nikoro was hurled to the ground as Starfire rushed him in a rage throwing bolt after bolt at the warrior, pretty soon Star and Nikoro were deep into the city with Kid doing his best to keep up. As they battled. Starfire was giving her all against the warrior, but Nikoro was toying with her.

Kid felt a presence and saw Robin riding BB as a horse. 

"Are the others okay?" Kid yelled over the rain.

"yeah we got them up in the tower," whinnied Beast Boy, as they caught up they found the two figures in an alley, Starfire clearly tired, with Nikoro just laughing, 

"Stop laughing Will! Why are you doing this don't you care about me and the others?" she yelled tears welling up in her eyes, no response other than laughter. This angered Star as she rushed him, but he caught her arm and threw her into a brick building as the section of wall fell on her, Nikoro flung his arms to the side and powered up, 

"Lets finish with this!…FINAL FLASH! (yeah I know I ripped it off but oh well)" and a huge energy blast erupted hitting the rubble at point blank range.

"NO! Starfire!" screamed Robin as he rushed down to combat the warrior, but Nikoro would have none of it and caught Robin's punch and broke his arm, flinging the boy wonder to the ground like a rag doll,

"Mother of God." Said Kid in a monotone voice, the anger welling up inside him, Beast Boy just stared at the scene.

"Kid what are we gonna do?" asked the green Titan,

"I don't know about you Beast Boy, but I'm gonna KILL THAT BASTARD!" Kid yelled as he charged down the street drawing his sword.

A/N: yow! What a chapter sure not so funny but hey more humor latter on…much later but wow whoda thunk oh boy oh boy, but don't worry all you…fans this doesn't become a Kid/Starfire, it might stay a Will/Starfire but I'm not sure tell me your thoughts…oh and no stupid fanatical robin/starfire tantrums just give me your opinoin…but not mean, but I can't stop you it's a free country so do what the hell you want!


	4. Ever dance with the Devil in the pale mo...

Anger, more anger, hatred. These were the emotions going through Kid as he ran as fast as he could toward the smug looking Nikoro, who just twelve hours ago was his best friend, starting a relationship with a beautiful girl…who was now laying in a pile of burned up bricks and possibly dead. Nikoro didn't see Kid coming nor did he have time to react when Kid delivered a powerful kick to the spirit warrior's head, knocking him to the ground.

"Get up you PIG!" spat Kid as Nikoro got to his feet, he was barely up when Kid rushed at him and elbowed him in the face. Nikoro smirked as he got up.

"Don't wear your self out now," they teased, as they wiped the blood from their face,

"You cocksucker!" yelled Kid as he flung a throwing knife at Nikoro which embedded itself into his shoulder,

"Arrgh!" Yelled Nikoro as they pulled the blade out of his flesh. 

"So you want to play with swords eh?" They asked as they created an energy blade and pointed at Kid, Kid returned the gesture as the circled each other.

Beast Boy didn't see the initial rush but he did see that his friends needed his help. But he couldn't do anything with his other friends battling to the death. 

"Crap, what am I gonna do?…Raven!" he suddenly turned into a falcon and flew off toward the direction of the tower.

Meanwhile the two Titans battled it out on the concrete as Nikoro thrust his blade at the young samurai, who in return slapped the blade down and stabbed the warrior in the opposite shoulder, making him lose his balance and fall to the ground.

"What made you think you could defeat me with a sword battle?" Kid asked as he pointed the tip of his blade at Nikoro's throat. Nikoro smirked

"Maybe I should try harder then?" and with that a huge flash of light made Kid stumble backward and as the light dimmed. A new version of Nikoro stood, his hat was gone and his hair was silver white and it stood up like a super saiyn,

"What the Hell? Who are you?" Kid stammered

"Why it's me Will, but my power is a it's peak, I have unlocked Nikoro's full potential, thanks to this little device" with that he turned around and the device of mind control was implanted in the back of his neck.

"Will who did that to you?" Kids only response was laughter.

"You would like to know wouldn't you?" Nikoro laughed, charged the dumbfounded Kid, punching him rapidly in the face and throwing him to the ground. Kid growled and tripped the warrior and punched him in the gut, it had no effect and Nikoro laughed as he kicked Kid across the street into a street lamp making the lamp bent over and Kid decided not to try anything else as he groaned in pain. Suddenly the spirit warrior started to float into the air. Kid got up and turned around to see Raven, eyes red and very pissed off.

"Oh look at wittle waven" laughed Super Nikoro, "I am not some little weakling you can manipulate!" Shouted the warrior as he teleported behind her, but Raven teleported away before Nikoro could do anything, suddenly Kid noticed an energy change in Will, it was dropping rapidly.

"Raven keep dodging him his energy will drop and we can tear that device out of his head." Yelled Kid to the moody Titan.

"Alright" she confirmed and kept dodging the spirit warrior's energy blasts.

"Your little games will not stop me!" Shouted Super Nikoro, suddenly the blasts stopped and his added bulk disappeared 

"What is happening?" he was freaking out now as his power was slowly draining, suddenly the hat appeared then disappeared and Will went through every possible transformation possible, before he was his regular self. And he passed out on the ground.

"How's Star?" asked Kid as he walked up next to Raven, he was bleeding from his face profusely,

"She's alive, barely alive but alive," Raven sighed,

"Thanks for helping out, I don't we could have beat him without you." He stated, Raven then walked off in the direction of the Tower not saying anything or looking back.

"Great talking to ya," Kid mumbled as he picked up Robin and followed her back home.

A WEEK LATER,

The animosity towards Will had finally dissipated, the Titans knew it wasn't his fault but they still couldn't feel a bit angry at him, it took Starfire and Robin the longest to forgive him. with Star he had to buy two dozen roses, chocolate, a new teddy bear, and a date at a very, very, very expensive restraunt. Then he had to treat her to a movie. Robin on the other hand was more pissed at him just for the fact that Starfire picked Will over him, so Will decided he would just ignore the boy wonder until he decided to get that 'stick out of his ass' as Kid put it.

Kid on the other hand was trying to get Raven to at least notice his efforts of affection, though with her controlled emotions it was a hard thing, he tried everything, from flowers to singing to her outside of her window. The flowers were returned and a brick on the head was the response he got for the singing effort.

"Damnation," Kid groaned as he pulled the sombrero he was wearing off of his head and plopped himself on the new couch next to Starfire and Will, who were in the middle of watching some romantic movie.

"What the fuck is this crap?" Kid said gesturing at the giant TV,

"It is called _Ten things I hate about you_." Stated Starfire,

"Man I don't wanna watch this" Kid whined "Will can't you just put in _Casablanca_ I like that movie and it'll get you laid ten times faster anyway." 

"Laid?" Starfire was very confused, with that Will punched Kid in the shoulder,

"What! What did I do now?" Kid said as he rubbed his shoulder,

"Something, besides Kid, Star and I are watching this movie not you, and she picked it out so if you don't want to watch just leave," Will stated, Kid mumbled and slouched deeper in the new suede couch,

"Fine but if you guys start making out I'm outta here." After a while Kid heard the sounds of Star and Will kissing,

"Okay goodbye" Kid said as he got up and rushed toward the Garden, on the way he spotted Beast Boy heading toward the lounge, 

"Don't go in there," Kid said

"Why not?" BB asked as he headed into the lounge Kid heard a resounding AAAAH! MY EYES THEY BURN! Kid smirked and entered the garden. After a while Kid was balancing on his right hand on a large rock his eyes closed deep in concentration, suddenly 

"Ow." He muttered as he dropped to the ground and turned to Raven standing there tossing a rock up and down,

"You call that concentration?" she asked,

"I didn't think you would come back here after the last ass whipping I gave you," Kid smirked, as he dusted himself off

"That dear Kid was an act of mercy on my part after I beat you how many times? I guess I lost count after it hit double digits," 

"That dear Raven was the coddling the members of my sex must bestow upon the members of your sex."

"Oh that's it you'll eat those words and half the rocks in this garden" she said throwing the rock at Kid, Kid caught it and responded

"C'mon Raye make me." And he got into a fighting stance, Raven went into a fighting stance of her own, Kid threw the first punch, He knew Raven could take a lot of damage but he still held back a little. Raven dodged the punch and gave Kid a roundhouse kick to the side, but Kid caught her leg, grabbed her shoulder and in a fluid motion threw her to the ground. Kid offered her his hand as she got back up; Raven took and promptly tripped him.

"Ow," Kid stated as he jumped back up and did a double front kick at Raven who blocked one but the other kick caught her on the jaw and she stumbled back. She smirked and punched Kid in the stomach and while he was keeled over she elbowed him in the back knocking him to the ground. Kid quickly got back up and threw a kick only to have it blocked

"Had enough?" she asked, Kid smirked and did the matrix hand C'mon thing. Raven smiled and threw a punch and then a kick. Kid blocked all of Ravens punches and kicks before he threw a side kick knocking her into a rock. She returned the favor by rushing him then giving a roundhouse kick to the chest, soon the two Titans were panting and trying to stay on their feet as they continued to spar. Kid was almost to the point of losing his footing and falling over, Raven was still up but she was out of breath and sweating profusely.

"Why don't we just call this a draw?" gasped Kid as he supported himself on a rock, Raven nodded as she sat down on a small bench. Kid joined her soon after.

"Well at least we both know what would happen if we got in a fight." Kid sighed as he took off his sweatshirt, 

"Yeah, but I'd still probably win." Raven stated, Kid just sat there in silence, his mind was elsewhere, 

"Kid…" Raven, said

"Yeah?" 

"Do you mind if I ask you something."

"No prob," Kid said slightly blushing,

"Do you really think Keyser Soze is behind Will's possession?" Kid blinked he stammered trying to think, this question caught him off guard, here he was all alone with Raven, and she want's to talk business, 

__

"Say something stupid," Kid shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind, "Yes I do." 

"So do I." She said and promptly stood up and left the garden leaving a flabbergasted Kid,

3 WEEKS LATER. 

The weather was getting chilled as the month of February started to roll around. Kid hated the month, it was to cold to be spring but to cold to be winter, but this month a big blizzard had hit the city and the whole area was covered in snow and it was blistering cold.

"Stupid snow, stupid cold." Kid grumbled as he took of his big winter jacket and his boots, he had a Santa Claus hat and a scarf. And of course mittens. He continued to grumble as he brought in the multiple bags of groceries and set them on the table,

"Explain to me again why I had to get the food?" Kid said as he started to put the groceries away,

"Cause you're the only one with a drivers license," said Beast Boy not looking up from his game,

"No Robin has a license." Kid stated as he sat down next to Beast Boy,

"Yeah but Robin doesn't have a car." Stated Beast Boy

"He could just borrow mine," Kid said, 

"Sure but your car has no heat," Cyborg put in as he just disemboweled BB's character on the game.

"Hey! My car has heat just in the summer," Kid said as he picked up a heart shaped box of chocolates, and started to eat the candy inside. Suddenly Will came in.

"Hello gents!" he exclaimed, "wonderful day isn't it?

"What's so wonderful about it?" Kid said bitterly as he ate another chocolate,

"Because tomorrow is mine and Starfire's two week anniversary, and I have my checklist all crossed off," he said pulling out a pad of paper, "a reservation at a romantic restaurant, a love valentine, and flowers and a box of chocoLATES! Kid you just ate the chocolates I had imported from Switzerland." Will yelled,

"Huh…oh oops sorry," Kid said not even looking away from the TV. And poor Will about to have a nervous breakdown, 

"Those chocolates cost me 150.00 dollars!" Will sobbed, "KID I'LL KILL YOU!" and Will started to throttle Kid, while Beast Boy and Cyborg sweatdropped.

"Just…Buy…some…more," Kid choked,

"I would if I had money," Will said through clenched teeth, "Now I have to go shopping again," Will sighed and put his head in his hands, suddenly he perked up,

"Wait I do have money!" and he ran off to his room.

Mean While 

"Hello Raven!" Starfire perked at the Titan, Raven grumbled at being disturbed in the middle of her meditation,

"What do you want Starfire?" she asked irritated

"Well tomorrow is William and I's two week anniversary and I still need to get him something do you think you could come with me to the maul of shopping?" Star grinned,

"Will you leave me alone?" Star nodded eagerly

"Then yes," 

"But Will I don't want to go shopping" Kid whined as Will dragged him to Kid's car,

"Tough I have just enough money to buy Star something new and your gonna have to suffer through this with me!" Will stated sternly,

"But it's the day before Valentines Day do you know how packed the mall's gonna be?" Kid protested,

"I know how crowded the mall will be, so we better get there soon huh?" Will said as he threw Kid in the car and made him start it, and the old '78 Camero, and the machine rumbled off toward the mall.

The old car soon found a semi decent parking space (Kid parked across three handicapped spots and faked a limp toward the entrance).

As they predicted the interior was packed. Almost wall to wall with bodies, 

"Dear Jesus." Kid said as he gapped at all the people,

"Well lets get this over with," Will sighed as they made their way into the crowded abyss,

Meanwhile, on the other side of the mall Starfire and Raven where looking through random shops for a decent guy present,

"What do you think a normal Earth boy would like for a present?" Star asked, Raven sighed,

"I don't know Star but if I know the normal male train of though sex sells," and she pointed to a Victoria's Secret, 

"OOH" and Starfire's eyes lit up, as she headed for the risqué shop

"But we're not going in there Star," Raven groaned as she pulled the alien away from the store,

"Let's find something more practical," Raven said and they headed for a sports outlet.

Kid was tired of walking and he was hungry, he had put up several requests to stop at a food stop, but Will wanted to get a present and go.

"Ooh look blintzes can we get blintzes?" Kid asked,

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll pay"

"No"

"C'mon."

"No."

"This sucks why can't we eat something? It's bad enough you dragged me here but starving me is just plain mean."

"Kid you just ate a whole box of 50 chocolates there is no way you can still be hungry,"

"Yeah well I am so deal with it." Suddenly Will stopped in his tracks near a jewelry store,

"There!" Will said pointing

"There what?"

"That ring is what I wanna get Starfire," Will said running over to the display counter, and asked the teller,

"How much is that ring?" he pointed to the ring he wanted which was silver with diamonds in the shape of a star 

"700 and fifty-five dollars," the clerk said in that unammused and snooty tone,

"Damn I only have 200 on me, Kid can I borrow 555.00?"

"Uh sure" Kid said as he started to pull out his wallet, "wait no! You are to much of an impulse shopper when it comes to Starfire you need to learn to budget your money I can't always lend you money and ooh!" and his eyes caught something on one of those tall display cases,

"A drinking bird made out of quartz! How much" Kid asked the teller?

"400 dollars"

"I'll take it!" and Kid slapped a wad of bills down on the counter. Will sweatdropped 

"And you said I was an impulse shopper," but Kid wasn't listening,

"Now we get food," stated Kid as they walked back to the blintzes restaurant and sat down at an empty booth, they ordered and Kid put his new 'toy' on the table, and he watched it go back and forth, Will sighed and started to speak,

"Kid after this we need to buckle down and get Star something before rush hour starts," and he checked his watch it read 3:30, 

"It's going back for more," Kid chuckled as he kept staring at the bird,

"Kid are you listening to me!" Will said, 

"Huh…yeah leave get present gotcha'" Kid muttered as their food came they quickly finished it and walked off in search for a decent gift. 

"Raven I do not understand what all this symbols on these garments stand for are they some sort of gang or clan?" Starfire said as she held a Buffalo Bills sweater, Raven groaned and stopped thumbing through the baseball jerseys,

"They're sports teams Starfire earth boys wear these to support their choice of sport teams." Raven explained, 

"Oh I see like Frungenball! But what sport team does William choose?" Star puzzled 

"I don't know I've seen him wear a Bills hat a lot, why don't you get him that sweater you're holding," Raven sighed, 

"Very well!" she beamed and purchased the shirt, then Starfire decided to look in a guitar store and the walked in.

Will sighed that had been walking for about 45 minutes and still they couldn't find anything and with Kid stopping at every little thing that caught his eye, and that was mostly cute girls and the endless whining, finally Will had, had enough,

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD KID SHUT UP!" he yelled and every head in the mall turned and stared at the two teens, Will blushed and gave a weak wave, Kid just looked around very taken back at his friends outburst. Will grumbled and grabbed his friend and stomped off.

"This really sucks Kid just so you know" Will seethed as they finally stopped at a bath and body store,

"Sorry," Kid said rubbing his head, feeling bad, "so what should we buy?"

"I don't know." Will said seeing nothing that he thought was worthy of his girlfriend's attention.

"Before you kill me." Kid interrupted "I would like to get a new guitar or just look at one," 

"Fine I'll meet you there later," Will grumbled as he kept looking over the shelves,

"Cool," and Kid wandered off. Soon he found himself in the same store that Starfire and Raven were in, but Kid didn't notice them, as started looking at all the different guitars, he picked one up and played a few licks of _Stairway to Heaven_. Starfire heard the music and turned to see Kid, she grinned and hollered at him,

"Hello Kid!" Kid looked up and gave a weak wave before he slowly made his way to the exit, and ran off to find Will, he found him looking through a spendy clothing store,

"Starfire's here!" he panted,

"What?"

"Starfire is here" Kid said again catching his breath,

"Ah crap!" he yelled "now what am I going to do, did you make eye contact with her?"

"Uh huh" Kid nodded

"Damn now she's going to try and find us, we don't have a lot of time,"

"Maybe we should just put this off and leave" Kid suggested suddenly their train of thought was interrupted when an explosion made them look and see a figure, he was blue his face was covered up by a mask but his left hand was the most distinguishing feature it was large four huge blade fingers sprouted from it.

"Who's this clown?" Kid said as he stared at the figure. And it seemed that the person heard and said,

"You can call me Ice Pack and I'm here to deliver a message from Slade,"

"And what is that?" Will shouted to Ice Pack,

"Die" and with that a large beam erupted from the figures three-blade fingers and as Kid and Will dodged the blast. They could see that everything the beam touch froze.

"This guy is pissing me off," stated Kid as he drew his sword,

"I concur:" And Will powered up the cloak around his neck.

On the other side of the mall Raven and Starfire heard the explosion and they saw the people panicking but they did not see who was causing the destruction, 

"Let's check this out" Raven said and Starfire nodded as they flew off. Toward the battling Ice Pack and Kid and Will.

Kid ducked an ice blast from the villain, while Will had tackled the mercenary to the ground, but Ice Pack quickly slashed Will across the chest. Will stumbled back as his down coat split open, Ice Pack chuckled but he did not see Kid as he came up and kicked the villain in the back, knocking him down, Ice Pack retaliated and fired an ice blast at Kid but Kid jumped over it. Will growled as he charged Ice Pack and punched him in the gut, making him keel over.

Starfire and Raven saw Will and Kid battling some freak in a blue and silver costume and they were doing rather well until Will misjudged a kick from the figure and he fell over, Starfire did not like that and started to charge toward the villain.

Ice Pack was thrown to the ground by the barrage of star bolts that erupted at his feet, but the mysterious hire quickly whipped around and fired an ice blast at Starfire. Star didn't see it coming and didn't have time to react when she was frozen solid and fell to the ground.

"Starfire!" Will roared at Ice Pack and charged up to full Nikoro power, 

"You'll pay for that!" he seethed and powered up an energy blast at Ice. But Ice Packs freeze beam was faster than the charging blast, and Nikoro's forearm was coated in a thick layer of ice.

"Damn-" but he didn't finish as Ice Pack finished smothering Nikoro, and Nikoro fell to the ground with a resounding thud. Kid and Raven exchanged glances then looked at their fallen comrades.

"Raven…" Kid said,

"Yeah, get Will and Star back to the tower, I'll take care of this fruit!" he said, Raven nodded and picked up the frozen Starfire and Will, and flew off,

"Raven!" Kid yelled Raven stopped, "comeback safe," Raven nodded again and flew off in the direction of the tower.

"Ice Pack let me ask you something as Kid drew his blade and pointed at the figure facing him "have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moon light?" and with that the battle was on.

A/N: oh no Starfire and Will frozen! What a tragedy what will happen, I figured I should add an ice villain cuz the titans never fight one, weird huh any way enjoy and review, TTFN


	5. I am a Rock

A winter's day-  
  
in a deep and dark December  
  
I am alone-  
  
Gazing from my window to the streets below  
  
On a freshly fallen silent shroud of snow. 

  
I am a rock, I am an island. 

  
I've built walls,  
A fortress deep and mity  
That none may penetrate  
I have no need of friendship  
friendship causes pain  
It's laughter and loving I disdain 

I am a rock, I am an island 

  
Don't talk of love  
but I've heard the word before  
It's sleeping in my memory  
I won't disturb the slumber of the feelings that have died  
If I never loved I never would have cried 

I am a rock, I am an island 

  
I have my books  
and my poetry to protect me  
I am shielded in my armour  
Hiding in my room, safe within my womb,  
I touch no one and no one touches me.  
  
I am a rock, I am an island  
  
And a rock feels no pain, and an island never cries.

Kid lunged at the figure before him, his sword glanced Ice Packs large claw hand. Kid spun around facing his opponent, because the first rule of hand to hand combat is never turn your back. The two figures stared at each other for a moment before Ice Pack lunged at Kid who sidestepped the mercenary and kicked him in the side, making him fall over.

"Give it up," Kid said as pointed his sword at him, Ice Packs response though was batting the tempered steel out of the way and placing a kick at Kids chin, which made him stumble back, Ice Pack promptly sprang up and dug his razor sharp claws into Kids shoulder, Kid yelled in pain as blood flowed from the wounds. Ice Pack then struck again kicking Kid into the stomach and punched him in the face. Kid growled as he forced himself up and charged at Ice Pack, tackling him to the ground, Ice Pack tried to get back up but Kid kicked him into a table. Ice Pack got back up and fired an ice beam at Kid but Kid dodged it and launched a throwing knife at him digging itself into his leg. Ice Pack howled in pain and attempted to pull it out, but before he could Kid rushed the figure and kicked him fiercely in the face. Breaking his nose. It would seem to the reader that Kid was doing rather well but in fact he was getting rather tired out, which we all know is not good. 

"Give it up Kid." Spoke Ice Pack "I haven't even broken a sweat," and with that the villain started to laugh. And that made Kid very angry, Kid roared at Ice Pack and charged him punching him in the face then tripping him. His anger was burning he hadn't been this angry since Will had almost killed Starfire. And when he was that angry all moral reservations about taking a life disappeared, Kid was out for blood. 

Kid continued to pummel Ice Pack and when the villain tried to fire an ice beam at him Kid responded by stabbing a throwing knife into the robotic hand.

"ARRGH!" Ice Pack yelled as the hand sparked and wires burned, he clutched the ruined hand. But Kid was not done as he delivered a roundhouse kick to the side of Ice Pack's face. 

Kid's basic train of thought was the primal kill or be killed all rational functions and thoughts were pushed back into the back of his mind. He was functioning on basic.

Raven arrived back at the tower, carrying the frozen Titans. Luckily Robin and Cyborg were right at hand so no precious time was wasted trying to find them.

"What happened" Robin asked as he powered up some sort of thawer,

"Some yahoo down at the mall," Raven replied, "Slade sent him" with that Robin stiffened, his anger was rising, he hated Slade but even more now that he had almost killed Star and Will.

"Where's Kid" asked robin in a cold vengeful tone,

"At the mall fighting freeze boy" Raven said as she placed the frozen titans in the unit. 

"Good, Cy lets go!" and Cyborg and Robin sped off toward the mall, whether or not they would make it in time was a matter of fate.

Kid picked up Ice Pack and started to throttle the figure. Ice Pack losing his main defense was helpless as he slowly succumbed to asphyxiation. Kid could only see red as he tightened his grip around this scumbags throat, it felt good, he thought having someone's life in your hand whether or not he would die was all Kids choice and Kid wanted death. Ice Pack gurgled and sputtered as his world started to turn dark, when he felt the grip on his larynx loosen then finally free. His vision came back to see Kid being restrained by Cyborg as Robin came into view and slapped the cuffs on him.

"As soon as you get out of jail tell Slade that if he tries anything like that again will sic that on him" and Robin jerked his thumb at the thrashing Kid Samurai.

Robin had pumped Kid full of sedatives when they dragged him back to the tower, Beast Boy and Raven didn't know what to think when they had forced him to the ground and stuck a needle in his neck. Robin had decided maybe Kid should be placed on probation for a while and suspended for a week. 

"I'm telling you Robin I'm fine I don't need this!" Kid protested,

"Sorry Kid but you went off the deep end, killing isn't our style." Robin said crossing his arms,

"Yeah dude, seeing you come back thrashing and screaming was pretty scary" Beast Boy added.

"But…But…I didn't…mean…oh forget it," Kid sighed as he knew he wasn't going to win this argument and slumped down on the couch. He turned on the t.v. And started to watch _KISS save Santa_ his favorite Christmas special.

"Man why are you watching that dude?" BB inquired as he sat down to the depressed Kid, "isn't Christmas over?" 

"Yes but I can still get into the friggin' spirit can't I!" Kid snapped, Beast Boy shrunk into the couch. He then turned into a mouse and scampered off.

"Bastard" Kid muttered under his breath, he didn't mean it though he and Beast Boy were great friends, and had plenty of wacky adventures, but Kid was just bitter. But he decided that sitting and moping would just make the time drag on so he decided to go downtown and check out the local scene. 

The city was full hustle and bustle, people going to work and getting out and shopping, Kid yawned and started to walk around. He was near a Starbucks when he saw her, it was just a passing glance but she had an uncanny resemblance to Starfire, except the black hair. He thought nothing of it and was about to pursue her, hey he was a sucker for black hair and a nice bod' but he lost her as she rounded a corner. 

"Huh." He mumbled and shook his head how did she disappear into thin air, but again he thought nothing of it, and headed back toward the street when he heard a scream, and being the hero that he was he quickly followed the sound, (quickly didn't describe it remember Kid can run extremely fast not flash fast but fast enough to not be seen) and there she was the mysterious dark hared girl, being cornered by five tough looking thugs,

"C'mon sweet thing don't be bashful" said a thug and started to grab her chest.

"Hey! Faggos!" yelled Kid, the thugs turned and stared at the Titan, they laughed at Kid,

"What are you gonna do about it shorty" said a thug the same thug that tried to cop a feel on the girl. Kid was short, only a few inches taller and Beast Boy, Kid smirked and got into a fighting stance, the thugs laughed,

"C'mon karate kid make my da-," but before the goon could finish he feel to the ground from a roundhouse to the head.

"Anyone else want to try" Kid smirked, the toughs looked at each other then charged the Titan, Kid jumped out of the way of one and punched him in the kidneys, another goon whipped a chain at him but Kid caught the chain and pulled the thug toward him and kneed him in the gut. The other two goons glanced at each other before running off. Kid chuckled and then walked toward the girl. Jeez he thought she really does look like Starfire.

"Hey are you all right?" Kid asked offering her a hand, she accepted and he pulled her up, 

"Thanks a lot," she said, 

"No prob' just doing my job," Kid chuckled rubbing the back of his head, the girl laughed at his shyness,

"Look…" she said "why don't we get together sometime here's my number" and she handed Kid a piece of paper, and she walked off leaving Kid dumbfounded.

"Uh…thanks?" he muttered and headed back to the tower. Back at the Tower the Titans had returned from patrol when Kid came in he quickly snuck the paper into his back jean pocket. 

"Hey everyone!" Kid greeted as the Titans stared at him, 

"What! Do I have something on my face?" and with that he began to rub his face, before Raven spoke up,

"You have blood on your jeans Kid" Kid gulped and waited for the inevitable lecture from Robin.

"Kid you know you're on probation you know better," this is when Kid put up his defense,

"HEY! BACK OFF, all right I had to these losers were about to rape some girl, which might I add looks almost exactly like you Star" at this the clatter of dropping dishes was heard only Kid and Will didn't know what was going on.

"What's with the stunned silence?" Will asked,

"Yeah you guys act like you just saw a ghost or heard that their canceling _Will and Grace_…OH MY GOD THEIR NOT CANCELLING IT ARE THEY!" and with that Kid ran out of the Tower to purchase the latest _TV guide_. Will watched him leave and turned around and faced the Titans, 

"So what's with the stunned silence?" it was Starfire that answered first,

"That girl was my sister Blackfire, she should be in prison," and the rest of the Titans told Will the tale of Blackfire and their battle,

"Wow that's intense good thing I didn't meet her," Will said as wrapped his arms around Starfire's stomach, she was clearly shaken,

"Will this is serious if she's loose who knows what she's going to plan," Robin said,

"Hey don't worry I'm sure she's no match for Nikoro, and me" Will stated. It was then that Kid came back full of glee, 

"Hurrah! They're not canceling it, oh joyous joy's, oh and did I mention that I have a date tonight," he heard Raven spit out her tea in surprise, 

"WHAT!" everyone asked at the same time, 

"Yeah a date from that girl, I called when I was getting the guide," he said oblivious, Robin was about to say something when Will covered his mouth,

"No this is great, right now Kid is the perfect undercover agent to get her, we just need to tail him, you don't have any of those little audio transmitters left do you?" Robin nodded as he got the idea, as long as Kid didn't know they would be green. It was then that Raven broke in,

"Why tonight?" she asked,

"Why not? Raven jeez!" Kid said irritably, Robin could dictate a trace of jealousy in Raven but why? And Kid was showing his emotions right out, in fact he was arguing with her.

"Why do you care if I have a date Raven it's not like you've ever taken me up on my offers!"

"Oh like I'd ever date an immature jerk!"

"Ooh good one Raven did you get that from a seven year old? Because that was completely original." 

"Kid you're a thug, you're no better than those goons you met today,"

"Well at least I'm not some cold hearted bitch who can't feel emotions, why I ever fell for you is beyond me because whatever it was that made you at least somewhat human is probably dead!" Kid shut up instantly he knew he had crossed the line there, the other Titans jaws hit the floor, they couldn't believe that Kid had just said that. Kid couldn't believe he just said that. Raven said nothing she did a good job of covering up the hurt and pain on her face, but it was there none the less.

"Whatever Kid goodbye" and with that Raven stomped off toward her room.

"Dude…" was all BB could say, 

"That was harsh man," Will said as he headed off toward the TV, Robin just shook his head and followed Will, as did Cyborg. So all that was left was Kid and Starfire. Kid was in shock, and he wobbled over to a stool where the kitchen bar was, he put his head in his hands and sighed.

"Starfire tell me, why do I always make an ass of my self?" Starfire thought about that for a while,

"I do not know Kid, but you said a very mean thing I think you should just apologize," Kid moaned.

"Fine, fine, but first can you make somesort of pudding of bravery and humbling, first"

Kid checked himself over real fast before he knocked on Ravens door. As soon as she opened it she slammed it shut.

"Raven C'mon I'm sorry I didn't mean that I was angry please forgive me," silence was his response. 

"Look Raven I know why you have to keep your emotions in check and I don't think your heartless…well maybe just toward me" he chuckled, "I have to go now please forgive Raven because…well…I really, really care about you. Bye" and with that he headed off.

"Good luck buddy" said Will as he patted Kid on the back placing the audio transmitter.

The warehouse was dark, Kobayashi and Shaddox, sat talking when the girl entered.

"Did he take the bait?" Shaddox asked,

"Of course," said Blackfire, "what man wouldn't" she laughed at that when a voice intervened.

"Good job my friends," the figure was hidden in the darkness, a cigarette ember was the only thing visible, "but we still have two more tasks before we can continue. Slade must die, Kobayashi, get me Gekido Jin" 

"Yes Keyser" and with that the lawyer left.

Kid stood at the street corner waiting for his date, he had checked his watch and sighed.

"Man I hope this doesn't turn out like the one time a girl asked me out."

~Flashback~ 

we see Kid walking up to a door, and knocks, a middle aged country bumpkin opens the door.

"Hey there can I hear you squeal like a piggy?"

~ End Flashback ~

Luckily the girl showed up running up to Kid,

"Sorry I'm late," she apologized "I got held up at work"

"That's no problem, now if we don' hurry our table we be given away." And with that the two figures left into the downtown crowd. 

Starfire knocked at Ravens door,

"Raven are you there?" silence

"I was wondering if I could ask you about something?" slowly the door opened and Raven walked out, 

"What."

"Why do you reject Kid?" of course Starfire got no response other than Raven returning to her room.

Kid yawned as he started up to the walkway of the Tower, he had a fun time with the girl who he'd learned was named Chelsea, but something was off, her personality seemed faked but he didn't know how, he was still was pondering this when he came face to face with Starfire, she looked pissed.

"Um hi Star can I get by I'm kinda tired." Starfire didn't budge and continued to glare at him,

"Listen if this is about the mayonnaise in your bed that was Beast Boy's and Cy's idea not mine." More silence but she looked angrier,

"Okay it's not about the mayo, listen, I did a lot of thinking and I concluded that Raven and I were never meant to be. And I love you deeply instead." Still no movement,

"Dammit I was sure that would have gotten a reaction from you, okay since your so mad at me tell me what I did wrong?" his response was getting slapped in the face, 

"Hmm…interesting" he said and followed her, on the way in he was stopped by Cyborg and BB, 

"Hey Kid, WOAH what'd you do to get that mark?" Beast Boy asked,

"I don't know but it seems serious, Star's never been this mad at me even when I flushed her goldfish."

"Yeah why did you do that anyway?" Cyborg asked, Kid sighed

"I told you it was plotting against me and it had to be destroyed, I suspect it worked for Slade and was a double agent." The other two Titans blinked, it was then that Robin came in,

"There you are Kid!" Robin sighed, "FYI Star's pissed because she found out about your date,"

"Oh yeah why's she pissed?"

"Because that was her sister Blackfire"

"WHAT! Oh man…and she seemed so innocent, oh well I guess me and Will shall be related," 

"No Kid that's not it." Robin sighed and told Kid all about Blackfire and the attack and what not.

"Oh damn I was dating an ex con…COOL! Maybe she'll teach me to kill a man with a bar of soap,"

"you idiot, Kid Blackfire is dangerous,"

"And tempting ~ growl ~" 

"I'm serious, but you need to keep dating her, so we can find out what she's up to"

"No problem, I can perform this dangerous task with the utmost professionalism" and he winked at Cyborg and Beast Boy who chuckled. But unfortunately Raven had entered the lounge and had heard every word from the 'black fire is dangerous' Kid saw her first and gave a weak wave. She ignored him and poured her self-some tea. 

"Raven what do you think Blackfire is up to?" BB asked,

"I don't know but what ever it is, it's not good."

JAPAN

Gekido Jin's eye's narrowed as he looked over the edge of the cliff. His spiky black hair fluttered in the breeze, his cloak was also flapping in the wind, and his dark eyes were intense and full of hate. He took a deep breath it had been a while since he had killed anybody and pushing this poor sap off the cliff gave him a rush he had not experienced in a long time. Not since…No forget it. Suddenly Jin's cell phone rang,

"Hello" the figures eyes narrowed as the voice on the other end spoke,

"Keyser Soze…Teen Titans…very well I shall be there soon. Sayonara" and with that he hung up the phone. 

"Kid…So we meet again."

A/N: wow so Keyser Soze is real spooky, huh wow, I figured I'd throw in Blackfire for the hell of it, so who is Gekido Jin and what part will he play. Oh FYI the later chaps get a lot more violent and dark so Read Review, Rithmitic TTFN.


	6. He Comes

  
  
  
  
Slade's head quarters were never known for it's security. And Gekido Jin  
found the place fairly easy. As he entered the fortress he soon met up with   
Cinder  
Block.  
"Who are you? What do you want?" the animated piece of concrete asked in  
a rumbling tone. Jin laughed,  
"Get out of my Rocky I have to kill you boss."  
"I have to disagree." Jin laughed some more,  
"Very well," and he drew his sword and in a swinging motion to stretch  
his muscles pointed the blade at Cinder Block,  
"A puny piece of steel, hah make your move,"  
"I already did" and with that Cinder Block became aware that his left   
arm  
had started to slide then detach its self from his body,  
"Wha! You fool take this" and Cinder Block threw a punch but hit   
nothing  
but air. As the confused minion looked around he felt something on his  
shoulder, it was Jin.  
"You missed…too bad," and with Jin jabbed the blade into a vital   
part of  
Cinder Block and giving a pull cut the goon in half. Jin laughed some more   
and  
headed toward Slade.  
The crime boss was in an astonishing turn of irony at that very moment  
speaking to the leader of the Teen Titans Robin,  
"Like I said Robin patience maybe one day you will catch me" Robin was  
about to respond when he spotted a shadow darting in the background,  
"What the fu-?" and as soon as Robin finished the obscenity Slade   
jerked  
around and threw a punch at a shadow struggle was heard and the screen   
flashed  
and all was left was static.  
Slade was surprised at first when the boy attacked him, at first from the  
fighting style he thought him no more than some hack of a vigilante, but he  
didn't know that the most feared crime lord in all of history was about to   
show up.  
Slade was getting tired of battling with this hack. But what he didn't know  
was that Jin wasn't being a hack nor was he trying at all. While Slade was  
giving his all, Jin was playing around, waiting for the big man.  
"I'm tried of playing around Slade" Jin scoffed "why don't you   
actually  
start to put some effort in it?" Slade's eye widened in a mixture of   
surprise  
and fear. Finally Jin came out into the light making himself fully visible.  
Slade sputtered in fear.  
"…Gekido Jin…your supposed to be dead" Jin gave out his trademark   
bone  
chilling laugh and rushed the crime boss, Slade had barley enough time to   
dodge  
the punch, but he couldn't avoid the psycho's knee that found it self in  
Slade's gut. The armored man fell over, he gasped some ragged breaths, he   
suddenly  
felt himself get pulled up by his back. He soon found himself face to face  
with Jin.  
"Hello Slade," Jin sneered. Slade struggled under the insane teen's   
grip.  
"Why are you struggling don't you like me?" Jin laughed and kicked   
Slade  
in the stomach again. Slade got up and charged Jin managing to elbow him in  
the face and punch him in the ribs. Jin stumbled backwards and chuckled.  
"You see Slade the difference between you and I is that you are weak,   
and  
I am not. You have had plenty of chances to kill those Titans and yet you   
let  
them get the better of you every time." Then Jin got very close to the   
crime  
boss "do you know what I would've of done, I would have snuck in to that   
damn  
tower and then. I would crucify every one of them, after I slit their   
throats"  
Jin started to laugh uncontrollably, suddenly the doors of Slade's fortress  
burst open and the figure entered. Jin stopped laughing and shrunk back   
into  
the shadows, as Keyser Soze came into view. He was tall, his long black   
hair was  
pulled back into a ponytail and he was wearing a black sweater and blue  
pants, he was wearing a long white leather coat with blue fur around the   
collar  
(like Soma's on the new castlevainya game) and he was smoking, he grinned   
and  
pulled out a silver .45 cal. Colt and pointed at Slade's face, three   
gunshots  
fired then their was silence.  
  
  
Kid sighed as he sat down next to BB, who was playing the game station.  
"What now Kid" BB muttered, his eyes never left the screen. "Problems  
with Raven again?" Kid shook his head as he tried to get Raven's image out   
of  
his head.  
"Nah, just thinking."  
"What?"  
"Well the cities been awfully quiet, no one has tried anything   
besides,  
that I feel something really bad is about to happen." BB chuckled.  
"I really doubt that some horrible event is about to happen to the   
city,  
maybe unless Slade tries something stupid."  
"Good point…but Shaddox is still on the loose and values human life   
even  
less than Slade does." Suddenly the door to the lounge slammed and the   
sound  
of raised voices was heard. They weren't audible enough for Beast Boy to   
pick  
up so he just looked at Kid,  
"What are they saying?"  
"I'm not sure I think that jmbrugar means jerk and Starfire is space  
ship," soon the arguing couple entered the living area, Star rushed past   
them  
without even glancing, Will followed later and stopped at the couch,  
"Don't ask," he sighed and sat down next to BB and buried his head in   
his  
hands,  
"Gee Will I haven't seen you this upset since you saw Halloween 3:   
season  
of the Witch" Kid observed,  
"This fight displaces all disappointments of Halloween 3" Will   
groaned,  
he took off his heavy winter jacket (for it was still blistering cold   
outside)  
and grumbled to himself,  
"Don't worry Will if things don't work out between you and Star,   
Robin's  
always there on the rebound." Kid laughed and did a basketball shooting  
gesture and making a swish sound. His response from Will was getting   
punched in the  
arm rather hard.  
"You're not funny…besides it was just some stupid fight not like the  
relationship is over." Kid and BB exchanged skeptic glances,  
"Well I suppose you and Star have some makeup sex to see to or  
something." Kid yawned and stretched leaving the other two Titans at the   
couch.  
  
  
Robin new something was wrong, and headed toward Slade's fortress as fast   
as  
he could, as much as he hated Slade whatever attacked him had to be   
dangerous,  
but he didn't have time to think whether or not this attacker was friend or  
foe, but as he would soon find out it was a foe. A very dangerous one at   
that.  
Robin arrived at Slade's fortress, it was desolate.  
"SLADE WHERE ARE YOU?!" Robin yelled, nothing. He kept walking until   
he  
saw something that almost made retch in horror. Slade as literally nailed   
to  
the wall in a Jesus at the cross fashion, three bullet holes in his face   
were  
leaking blood and bits of bone.  
"What the fuck happened here." Robin asked to no one but himself.  
Suddenly his train of thought was interrupted as a throwing knife just   
missed  
embedding itself in his head. Robin whipped around and extended his   
fighting staff.  
As Jin leapt down from wherever he was hiding,  
"Let me guess you must be Robin" Jin laughed as he rushed the boy   
wonder  
with his Katana. Robin had barely enough time to dodge the razor sharp   
blade  
as it whizzed past him. Robin growled at his attacker and kicked Jin in the  
face. Jin stumbled back and laughed some more,  
"Very good boy blunder, I see you can handle your self much better   
than  
Slade over there, BUT IT STILL WONT BE ENOUGH!" Jin rushed the Titan again   
and  
this time connected the butt of his sword into Robin's gut. Robin ducked   
just  
in time or he would've had his head sliced off. Robin did a backward spring  
jump and faced his opponent once more, Jin sniggered as he stared at Robin.  
"I really commend your efforts Robin but this fight is futile, why   
don't  
you just give up."  
"Sorry buddy you're a murderer and its my job to bring scum like you   
in!"  
at that Jin blinked,  
"So now I'm scum…that hurts," had Robin blinked he would have been   
cut in  
half, but his reflexes were primed for any attack and he jumped out of the  
way just getting glanced by the blade. Robin hissed in pain as the sword   
cut  
open a part of his shoulder.  
"Why are you doing this! Who are you?" Robin yelled as he charged Jin   
and  
connected the staff to his side knocking him on the ground, Jin slowly   
pulled  
himself up. Jin dusted himself off and pointed his blade at Robin.  
"Let me tell you something Mr. Redbreast, your whole little group of  
heroes is going to die, a horrible, horrible death. Your friend Raven is   
going to  
violated and murdered in the worst possible ways. Cyborg is going to have a  
horrible accident with some molten lead, I may only castrate Beast Boy,   
William  
is going to find the joys of a .38 cal. Bullet in his head, I was planning   
to  
kill my good friend Kid Samurai first. But since you're here you'll have to  
do. And I'm planning some fun stuff with Starfire." Jin licked his lips and  
started to laugh, until he was hit in the face by Robin's staff. Jin fell   
to the  
ground but he bounced back up and threw a barrage of knives at the Titan  
leader, Robin deflected all but one as it slammed into his opposite   
shoulder. As the  
Titan howled in pain Jin came up and connected his knee into Robin's groin  
and as the Boy Wonder dropped to his knees Jin promptly kicked him as hard   
as he  
could in the face. Robin groaned in pain and pulled himself up, as Robin  
faced his attacker once more he hurled a few birdarangs at Jin. Jin laughed   
as he  
nimbly dodged all of the birdarangs and rushed Robin again, Robin used his  
staff to block Jin's sword but as he was using all of his strength to push   
Jin  
back he heard a snap and the staff fell into two parts as Jin sliced   
through it.  
"No…that staff is supposed to be stronger than steel." But the boy  
wonders train of thought was cut off again as Jin leapt up and backhanded   
Robin  
across the face. Robin tried to pull himself up but it was no use he was to  
exhausted and beaten as he crumpled to the ground again. He sensed that Jin   
was  
right next to him he heard Jin's laugh,  
"And now for the piece de resistance" and he pulled Robin up and   
quickly  
stabbed Robin in the face.  
Robin was lucky he struggled just enough for the blades aim to be off by a  
fraction, and the knife penetrated a non-lethal part of Robins upper jaw.   
Robin  
howled in pain and fell to the ground bleeding.  
  
  
"I wonder were Robin is he has been gone for sometime now." Starfire  
puzzled as she sat next to Cyborg, Beast Boy and Kid, who were all playing   
Madden  
2004 and Kid for the first time was kicking ass, against his to foes who  
decided to double team him.  
"I'm sure he's fine Star," Kid said as his Wide Receiver caught   
another  
touchdown pass, "you know he gets when he's on Slade's trail,"  
"Yeah Star I wouldn't worry about Robin, DAMMIT B!" Cyborg yelled as   
the  
Kick Returner that BB was controlling fumbled the ball giving excellent   
field  
position for Kids offense. Suddenly the door to the lounge burst open as   
Raven  
entered carrying a dying bleeding Robin.  
"Holy Shit!" Kid yelled as he saw his leader, "what happened to him?"  
"He got attacked by someone at Slade's HQ" Raven said, "he turned on   
his  
COM link as soon as this happened had you 3 had, had it on we could've   
found  
him quicker."  
"Will he be alright?" Star asked worried,  
"He should be…the knife that was in his face just missed killing him  
instantly I did what I could with my healing powers but we need to take him   
to the  
Watchtower,"  
"Man I don't want to deal with the JLA again Raven they don't like   
me,"  
Kid said he helped Raven and started to carry Robin.  
"They just don't like you because you stole the Wonder Twins rings,"  
Cyborg said, then he added "just before they got kicked out for stealing   
heroin."  
Just then Will entered from wherever he was. And on noticing Robin promptly  
freaked out,  
"DEAR GOD! Who did that to him…looks like he had a run in with   
Gekido  
Jin."  
"Who?" Beast Boy asked,  
"Gekido Jin he trained under the same master Kid did and they were   
fierce  
rivals, Jin was always more aggressive…he finally was expelled after he  
disemboweled an police man for ticketing him for a moving violation…but   
didn't you  
kill him Kid?" Will asked Kid, with that all the Titans turned and looked   
at  
Kid.  
"I hope so…he's a tough little bastard." Kid then sighed and walked  
toward the Garden, as he yanked open the door...  
And nearly collided with the white-haired teeanger walking in. Kid recoiled,   
reaching for a weapon, but stopped when Starfire squealed in joy,  
"SAVIOR! You have returned."  
"Wha?" Kid said, looking at the tall 17-year-old wearing a white leather   
jacket with spiky white hair sticking up super saiyan style.  
"Hey everyone.Raven called as soon as she found Robin, and considering   
the extent of his injuries, I take it we have a murderer. and a very   
dangerous one, on the loose."  
All the original Titans seemed very pleased to see the vigilante, but Kid   
and Will looked confused.  
"Hey who's this yahoo?" Kid asked in his up front and I don't give a rat's   
ass  
what everyone else feels style. The rest of the Titans sweatdropped, and   
Savior's eyes narrowed.  
"The name is Savior (he wouldn't be giving his real name to a complete   
stranger) I team up with the Titans every now and again, right now I just   
hang at Edge City. And who might you be Mr.?" Savior paused as  
Kid took his hand and shook it,  
"Kid Samuels, AKA Kid Samurai, so I take it you're here to take Robins  
place during his leave of absence" Kid said using quotation fingers,   
"That's  
William Ross, Starfire's current love interest, and my best bud, keeps me   
in  
check," Savior glanced over at Will.  
"Right...So Will what's your super power?"  
"I can combine bodies with a ghost that is possessing me his name is  
Nikoro,"  
"Huh, very Shaman King... so anyway to business who are you after?"  
"Well, Will suspects that some one named Gekido Jin did that to Robin,  
and Kid has this unhealthy fascination with some one named Keyser Soze."   
Raven  
said,  
"I thought he was a movie character." Savior said with some confusion.  
"The Greatest Trick the Devil Ever..." Kid began.  
"Was Convicing the World He Didn't Exist, right, I saw Usual Suspects. Well,   
I suppose a mythical crime lord really existing isn't THAT far-fetched in   
this world we live in." Savior muttered  
"IN ANY CASE, I do not have an unhealthy obsession I just suspect that   
he is behind  
all this," Kid protested.  
"Now, Now Kid the first step to recovery is admitting you have a  
problem." Savior chuckled,  
"Hey shut up I don't even know you!"  
  
  
  
Keyser Soze sat at his 'throne' at the warehouse for he was deep in   
thought.  
"Mr. Soze, I suggest we attack the Titans while their leader   
is…unfit for  
battle," Shaddox said to the Crime Lord.  
"No it is to soon, we must prepare the Army of Shadows for their first  
offensive against he business district,"  
"Sir my Shadow Men are ready for the business district it was the   
first  
thing we trained for I strongly suggest we attack now, so that their   
fighting  
spirit does not become riddled with sloth."  
"Are you undermining my orders Shaddox?" Soze asked his warrior.  
Shaddox's eyes widened in fear,  
"N-no sir I was merely making a suggestion."  
"Good because I will not tolerate disobedience, understood?"  
"It is understood sir." With that Shaddox began to walk away,  
"Oh and Shaddox, prepare the men we attack in a week."  
  
  
Jin stood on top of a skyscraper thinking.  
I do so hope you're not out of shape Kid I wouldn't want our first  
meeting in many years to be a disappointment on your part. With that the   
teen began  
to laugh, uncontrollably. The laughter filled the night sky and reached the  
ears of a certain vigilante,  
"Gekido Jin...I hope we meet soon" Savior thought and returned to the  
business of flushing him out of the city.  
  
  
A/N: hey hey so the plot thickens and Robin is down. How will the Titans  
manage, oh and big thanks to Legend Maker for her letting me use Savior I   
hope I  
don' dissapoint all you faithful readers, so Read Review and Rithmitic.  



	7. It Smells like Teen Titan Spirit

I do not own the Titans, except for Kid and Will. Savior belongs to Legend Maker

It was late when the rest of the Titans got back from the party. Kid was in  
the Garden, so they only found Savior sitting at the table studying the   
Polaroid's he  
had taken of Mumbo. So engrossed in his pondering that he didn't even hear   
the other Titans come in.  
"Hey Noel what's up?" Beast Boy said to the vigilante, making him jump in  
surprise.  
"Oh. Hey." He said as he acknowledged that the voice belonged to one   
of his companions. "I was just looking over these pictures. Be careful,   
you're not pleasant. Oh by the way, Mumbo's dead." as he handed them to Raven  
"He's DEAD?" Cyborg said.  
"Indubitably." Raven replied, who had glanced at the pictures and then put   
them back down. "Where is Kid?" she asked,  
"He's in the Garden. I don't know what he's doing." Savior replied. Raven  
nodded in response and headed toward it the Garden's door. She knocked, but   
there was no response.  
"Kid?" She said, repeating her knock. Still no response  
"Kid you in there?" Raven tried to open the door but it was locked. With  
a sigh Raven used some of her power and broke off the lock. The door swung  
open. Raven peeked inside, but there was no one there. The quiet and   
stillness in the room made the darkness seem over whelming. She flicked a   
switch and the lights flickered and illuminated the  
room. There was no one inside. In fact there was no evidence that anyone had even  
entered it until she saw a window open and the curtains fluttering in the  
breeze. Raven's brow furrowed as she assessed the situation.  
"Why would Kid sneak out just to go on patrol?" she asked to no one in  
particular, Raven looked around for a second. Then she quickly turned and   
left.  
  
Savior was doing some snooping of his own. Again, it involved Kid, but  
this time it was in his room. No one entered Kid's room. Not even Kid went  
in there very often. But Savior really didn't care too much for the inner  
workings of Kid's mind, he wanted to know about Jin's state of mind. And   
just why he did the  
things he did. Every lunatic has his own fall and his own thrill at the plummet.  
Kid had told him previously that he never kept any "keep sakes" from their  
fights. Savior hadn't believed it. Hence, there had to be evidence in here   
somewhere.  
Kid's room was pretty typical. There were bookshelves; Kid didn't strike   
Savior as a heavy reader, so any books were odd for Kid. He noted with   
approval that Kid possessed a copy of Sun Yzu's "Art of War", (guess he had   
some brains. Besides that, there were the"Yojimbo" series; a book on   
pirates... Ah, there, as Savior saw the books that would make  
sense for Kid. Stacks of comics, Mad Magazines, the Beatles Anthology, the  
Ultimate Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy. A few of the Deep Thoughts by Jack Handy. Savior noted this, and then shook his head. Nothing.  
He saw Kid's desk and headed toward it. There was nothing standing out on   
the surface: doodles, a few more books some Doors CD's, Savior sighed and   
opened a drawer. Nothing in it but some porno magazines and a whistle.  
"Really Big Boobies? Kid you hentai." Savior mumbled, and tried to   
open another drawer. This one, however,  
was locked. Savior tugged at it, and then just used a Shimmer strand to pick the  
lock and open the drawer. He looked inside to find...  
Newspaper clippings. Also, a picture, some sort of locket, and other   
boyfriend/girlfriend junk.  
"I had a dog and his name was Bingo." Savior said.  
The clippings caught his attention, one read, "Young Japanese girl killed in  
accident" another was an obituary. Savior put the clippings down and picked up a  
picture of the girl, she was about fifteen, medium length black hair, nice  
features, smiling. But written all over the picture was "Not an Accident" over  
and over again. Another picture showed Kid and the Girl hand in hand, at a fair.  
"And so we have the classic standby for a feud." Savior put down the picture   
and held up the locket to a light. There was an engraving that said "Kid and  
Rei forever" Savior sighed and put down the locket.  
"It never does last forever, does it?" He muttered. Suddenly he heard a noise.  
Savior spun around and saw Will standing in the doorway, his arms crossed while he  
leaned up against the doorframe.  
"Oh hey...uh...Will," Savior said as he put the items back in the drawer and  
locked it again via Shimmer strand. He wondered if by any chance he had   
managed to hide was he was doing. Probably about the same chance that the   
Earth would be struck by a chocolate ice cream filled meteor.  
"Kid is going to rip your lungs out when he finds out you've been looking  
through his stuff." Will said with a slight smirk on his face.  
"IF he finds out Will. I had to find something on Jin and I knew Kid had  
to have kept some sort of evidence. Despite what he said to the contrary."   
Savior explained but even he knew he had gone  
a tad too far with opening a locked drawer full of pictures of a dead   
ex-girlfriend. And now he was about to have a confrontation with Kid's best and  
probably only friend at the Tower.  
"Don't worry Savior I won't tell on you." Savior looked relieved at that.  
"Well then, I have a question. Who's Rei?"  
"Ah now you'll have to take that up with Kid now, won't you?" Will   
teased, smirking again  
at the vigilante  
"I'd rather hear this from you than from an angry Kid."  
"Don't tell me you're afraid of Kid now?" Will grinned  
"Well not so much with hurting his feelings just the fact that he  
probably knows a hundred different ways to snap my neck. And no way of   
knowing when that is not an appropriate response."  
"A hundred and twenty, actually. Rei was Kid's girlfriend when he   
trained in Japan. They...well its pretty much like a bad chick flick. Except for the part that when Gekido Jin gets out of rehab and he decides   
to take his downfall at Kid's hands personally and pushes Rei off a   
building at a construction sight and onto a piece of rebar." Will explained,  
"What? Ah jeez. Poor Kid. Savior said as he pondered that situation.  
"Well now I suppose your next question is why Jin is an insane  
sociopath." Will said raising an eyebrow at Savior.  
"Gee, and I thought for sure you thought I was going to ask what the   
capital of South Dakota was." Savior chuckled. He kind of liked Will. The   
young warrior was intelligent, calm, honest, and trustworthy. Pretty much   
the opposite of Kid, who would have sold his own mother for a pound of   
cocktail shrimp or at least that was the impression Savior got. Though if   
Will started yelling "UNITY!" he was oughtta there.  
Suddenly Raven came into view. To his credit, Savior noticed Will didn't   
start at Raven suddenly appearing out of the shadows.  
"Noel, we have a situation down town." Raven said. Savior nodded at   
the Titan  
and followed her out the door. He had a feeling what had happened.  
  
Savior had thought he would be able to handle it, based on his assumptions.   
And they had been correct, but the reality was far worse then he expected.  
The home of what was left of the Hive members wasn't much of a home   
anymore. Rather, it looked like an abattoir, or a battlefield, or so Savior   
observed as he saw the blood soaked walls.  
The police had taped off the living room where the bodies were. Savior and Raven  
entered the room, and found HIVE, or what was left of them. Savior looked at  
Mammoth while Raven examined Jinx. Mammoth was now literally a head shorter   
then he had been before, as he had been decapitated. His head hadn't gone   
far, it was hanging on a wall in a trophy type way, Savior ground his   
teeth. He had no love lost for these three teenagers (they had, after all,   
nearly killed him), but they hadn't deserved this. That, and he let Jin   
slip through his fingers again.  
"Savior, come and see this." Raven called, interrupting Noel's train of  
thought. Savior walked over to Raven, who handed him an envelope. It was  
addressed to the "new kid". Savior glanced at Raven, who shrugged. He returned  
to the envelope. He used a Shimmer strand to open it, just in case he could  
get some DNA from it to use as evidence later. Inside the letter read  
Dear New Kid,  
Like my interior design? I think it brightens up the room a bit, but  
enough small talk. I'm sure Kid told you that following me around like a homeless  
dog will most likely get you killed. But I'm sure you're too smart to listen to  
the advice of Kid, so do what you want. But consider this your first and only warning!  
Sincerely  
Gekido Jin  
  
Savior looked up at Raven. She had turned her attentions to the remains of  
Gizmo, who had literally been dissected. Savior hoped the former midget   
genius had been dead when it happened. If he hadn't...  
Savior's body disliked that possibility even less then his mind, and it let   
him know it, as Savior suddenly found himself needing a washroom, and not   
for a usual reason.  
  
Savior declined to go back to the tower and left to find any trail left by   
Jin.  
"That does it. This isn't Evil vs. Law, or even Rival vs. Rival anymore   
Jin. You just turned this into YOU vs. ME." Savior seethed to himself as he   
swung through Jump  
City. So far, no good. Just like the other times, the search was turning up   
empty. But  
Savior was not giving up this time. He was going to find Jin no matter   
what, even if he had to pull up Jump City block by block and then turn   
around and do it again. And with that  
resolution he landed in a parking lot. It was empty and the streetlights   
were long broken by vandals.  
"So glad you could make it." a voice said.  
Savior spun around to see a spiky hared figure emerge from the darkness. He   
was wearing a black body suit, his eyes were dark and intense, and his face   
had a grin of smug confidence on it.  
"Let me guess. You must be the current sociopath of the month, Jin?"   
Savior hissed.  
"Ah you are a bright boy aren't you? And before you pat yourself on   
the back for finding me, I'd like to note you probably would have kept   
swinging around like a wanna be Spider Man finding nothing until I got   
bored and stabbed you in the back, had I not just done what I did." Jin   
said, Savior looked surprised,  
"Oh I was following you here. I just said 'glad you could make it' for   
fun"  
Jin said, smirking again,  
"Do you really think you can get away with this Jin?" Savior asked  
glaring at the warrior, Jin chuckled and looked Savior in the eye,  
"Boy-o, I'm going to tell you something. There is going to be a war, Shadow  
men and Humans. Keyser Soze is real and he's paying me a fine sum to make   
all the Titans dead." Jin said, as his eyes hardened. "So it really doesn't   
matter if you  
beat me or not, because I know one thing. You won't kill me. Your moral code   
will see to that. You might say you're above that sort of thing but this is   
what I think: YOU DON'T HAVE  
THE BALLS! Even if you beat me you're just going to make sure I go to   
Arkham Asylum, and I can guarantee you that Mr. Soze will make sure I'm out of   
there within the hour to complete what I've been paid to do. Now before I waste anymore precious time, I think its time for me to kill you."  
"You say I won't kill you, Jin? No, I won't. I can do things to you that   
would make you WISH you were dead, though." Savior said.  
"Just words. I BELIEVE IN ACTIONS!" Jin yelled, and leapt at Savior.  
Bad idea, for all of Jin's combat skills, it is difficult to dodge   
things in mid-air unless you have the power of flight. Jin didn't, and hence   
didn't dodge the Shimmer, as it leapt out of Savior's hands, lashed through   
the air, grabbed up Jin, and then smashed him through a car window.  
"Little man, picking on others to try and prove your worth. But it's all a   
lie, Jin. Pick on the young, you're pathetic. Pick on the old, you're a   
coward. Pick on the weak, you're even weaker. So why don't you come and pick   
on me, and I'll tell you what you are..."  
With a scream, Jin exploded from the inside of the car. Savior flexed his   
hand and the Shimmer whipped out.  
"YOU'RE HISTORY!" 

Unfortunately, Jin saw the Shimmer lashing at him this time and  
retaliated with a barrage of throwing knives. Savior just missed getting  
stabbed in the throat by one, but that was all the luck he got as he   
couldn't avoid another knife slashing through a Shimmer strand. Savior let   
out a yell of pain and crumpled to his knees on the asphalt. Blades. It just   
HAD to be blades.  
"An interesting side effect," Jin noted as he approached Savior and  
planted a kick into his kidneys, drawing another yell of pain. But Savior   
didn't let it beat him, as he  
rolled over and jumped up, throwing a punch at Jin. Bad move. Jin caught   
the punch and  
twisted Savior's arm, and then backhanded him across the face.  
"New kid, what in your mind possessed you to think you could beat me?   
I KILLED ROBIN! A disciple of the Bat! I'm not going to waste my time on some   
two  
bit punk who suddenly thinks he's big time!" and with that Jin punched   
Savior  
in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him.  
"Don't think. Know." Savior coughed, and Shimmer strands erupted out  
of the ground, having extended from Noel's feet. One whipped Jin across the   
face, while another wrapped around his leg and flung him against another   
car windshield. Jin pulled himself up from the shattered glass structure   
and laughed. It wasn't the reaction Savior wanted and it aggravated him   
greatly. Damn that grin...  
"Smile at this!" Savior yelled, and lashed a Shimmer strand at Jin.   
Jin laughed again and slashed out his Katana and cut down the Shimmer whip.   
Savior hit the ground again, pain lancing through every fiber of his being,   
as Jin leapt up to make the  
killing blow...  
Until a Shimmer whip planted itself into his gut, making his momentum work   
against him instead of for him, causing him to hit the asphalt like a ton of   
bricks.  
"In your case it's literal: pride goether before a fall." Savior said   
as he walked over at his  
opponent. Jin coughed, and that grin appeared on his face again. Blast.  
"Nope, haven't even broken a sweat yet,"  
And then to Savior's surprise he swung his leg out, tripping him. With that   
move, Jin rolled and planted his elbow into Savior's gut. As the white   
hared teenager was reminded how much he needed air, Jin pulled himself up   
and looked down at the vigilante from Edge City,  
"I'd think happy thoughts, new guy." Jin said as he whipped out a   
knife.  
"Maybe some thoughts of your family? That always cheers up my other   
victims."  
Jin was about to say something else when a large amount of Shimmer strands   
slammed into  
him, sending him into the store that the parking lot was built for.  
"One, I ain't your victim yet. Two, DON'T MENTION MY FAMILY!!" yelled   
Savior, his temper starting to get the best of him. Jin moaned as he stood   
up and pulled out a piece of glass from his leg.  
"You made me bleed. No one but Kid makes me bleed."  
"Then I guess my name is no one." Savior said. He was about to  
lash out some more strands, hoping he could knock Jin unconscious, but just   
when he had "locked onto" his target, he saw Jin become a blur.  
when he felt a foot connect with the side of his head.  
Savior hit the ground, stunned, and before he could recover he felt himself   
and felt himself be yanked up. Jin began landing rapid blows, repeatingly   
punching Savior in the face, before throwing him down again.  
"What? You think Kid is the only one who has the power of sightless   
speed?  
We may not be as fast as the Flash, but it gets the job done." Jin grinned.   
Savior was about to make a reply, but Jin vanished again. Before the teen   
could even begin to brace himself the blow came, and a tremendous amount of   
pain blossomed through his being as Jin planted his foot in Savior's groin.  
His mind totally consumed by agony for a moment, Savior felt an odd though   
spring across his mind...  
Gonna add a cup...  
Then the pain transmuted into rage. Savior roared and lashed out a myriad of   
Shimmer strands, whipping Jin across the face and body and then picking him   
up and slamming him to the ground. Strands anchored his body down as more   
strands rained down blows, and Jin groaned as he was assaulted by hundreds   
of blows.  
"I may not kill you Jin, but I'll make sure you feel a lot of pain   
before you see black!" Savior said.  
Tactical error. Jin may have been down but he wasn't out  
Jin roared and planted his knee into Savior's gut. Savior gasped from the   
sudden pain and backed away. But his retreat didn't last, and Savoir was   
about to attack again...  
When Jin jammed the piece of glass that he had previously pulled out of his   
leg into Savior's shoulder. Savior yelled in pain and fell to the asphalt   
again, blood running down his arm.  
"You little shit! You think you can match me? You think your rage   
gives you skill? Wrong! Why so mad anyway? Oh wait I know, you probably had   
one of those  
abusive fathers kicking your ass every day, and a mother who was an  
alcoholic speed junkie trying to escape from the emptiness of her life."   
Jin spat as he stared at his bleeding opponent.  
Savior's whole body went tense.  
"That's IT."  
Shimmer strands exploded from the ground, concrete flying as the strands   
reached up and looped around Jin's neck, yanking him forward even as Savior   
leapt up, nailing Jin with a Shimmer enhanced uppercut. Jin flew across the   
parking lot again.  
"Ok you little thrillkiller, let me show you the greatest high of all. Your   
last breath!" Savior roared, as he snatched up a nearby car. Insulting his   
mother had been the last straw. At the very least, Jin was leaving this   
battle without control of his limbs.  
At least he would have been, but by the time Savior threw the car Jin had   
blurred away. Savior didn't get a chance to see where.  
Because Jin reappeared beside and just behind him, and with a quick slash he   
ripped up a gaping wound across Savior's back. Had Savior's jacket not been   
designed to protect him, he probably would have been killed, but that was   
little comfort to him as the pain ripped through his being. And, almost   
non-chalant, Jin spun around to Savior's front and leapt up, slamming his   
foot across Savior's face with a sickening crack. Savior flew back and hit   
the ground, blood splashing up from his face from the impact.  
"Well, well. For all your talk, just another victim." Jin said as he walked   
over. He spun his katana and raised it. "But then again, we're all victims,   
aren't we?"  
The blade point dropped to Savior's neck...  
Until a foot connected with Jin's head, throwing off his aim as he stumbled   
to the side. The blade clanked into the ground beside Savior's head.  
Jin recovered quickly and looked at his attacker. Wait, correction. BOTH of   
them  
Kid was glaring at him. Jin returned the glare, even as Nikoro, who was   
helping the bleeding Savior to his feet.  
"You're going down Jin." Kid said.  
"Let's hope you can make those words reality. They don't seem to be my   
destiny at the moment..." Savior muttered. This was the first time he had   
seen Kid fight. Well, Jin had said Kid was fast. Maybe that would be   
enough...  
Jin did not grin this time. He face looked like it had been carved from   
stone. Pulling his katana from the ground, he pointed his blade at Kid. Kid   
returned the gesture and the two circled each other.  
And if Kid lost, Savior didn't care how badly he was hurt, he would finish   
the job.  
Or die.  
Quite possibly the latter.

Kid and Jin continued their staredown while Nikoro inspected Savior's   
injuries.  
"Well, you're not going to die there Savior, but I wouldn't recommend going   
on a crusade for a while. Now let's go."  
"Are you nuts? You want to leave Kid alone against that sociopath? Numbers   
may be the only advantage he has!" Savior protested.  
"Savior, this is not your fight. What good could you do? You can barely   
stand up by yourself. As for me, I did what I could. If you get caught up in   
the heat of this battle, you're going to get chopped in half."  
Savior tried to protest more, but Nikoro gave him a stern look. Savior   
sighed  
"Fine. Let's go."  
And with that Nikoro lifted him up in the air and flew off.  
  
Jin watched the two heroes leave the battle area, and once they had he   
quickly turned back to his opponent.  
"Well now that they're gone, let's get started."  
"Way ahead of you." Kid said and in a flash he became a blur. Jin quickly   
threw himself backwards in a limbo style duck as Kid's sword whizzed past   
him, and then Jin responded by back flipping while placing a kick into Kid's   
jaw. Kid stumbled back, but quickly recovered and became a blur again, this   
time tackling Jin into a car. The vehicle was nearly toppled over with the   
force of the impact. Jin growled and kneed Kid in the stomach, but instead   
of recoiling from the blow, Kid's response was decking Jin as hard as he   
could. Jin dropped to his knees, only to feel his head connect with Kids   
foot.  
"Quit fucking around Jin. I know you're better than this!" Kid yelled as he   
again became a blur and punched Jin in the solar plexus. Jin roared and   
became a blur himself, and the clang of the two blades connecting was   
deafening as the two warriors began to dodge and feint each other with their   
blades. Kid wielded a straight bladed Katana, while Jin who carried a more   
classic blade that happened to contain blood wells.  
Jin pushed Kid into a street light and attempted to lop off his head. Kid   
ducked, so the only effect was making the streetlight fall like a felled   
tree. Kid took advantage of this, and while he was ducking he tripped Jin,   
flipped over, and brought down an axe-kick that would've crushed Jin's   
chest. But he missed in turn, and instead it only made chunks of asphalt fly   
up on impact as Kid's leg crashed into the street.  
  
Savior was on edge as he and Nikoro flew through downtown Jump City. He   
hated running away, espcially consdering how badly he wanted to see Jin go   
down, but he also knew that if Kid lost he would be in no condition to   
fight. That realization didn't make him any less irritated though.  
"Don't worry about Kid Savior, he can handle himself." Nikoro said, breaking   
the silence,  
"I still don't think it was right to leave him back there." Savior said. He   
heard Nikoro chuckle,  
"Kid and Jin have fought many times, in many places, with different   
outcomes. After all that, no battle has a clear cut winner. They are very   
evenly matched."  
"I figured." Savior said, nodding.  
As he pondered that, however, he suddenly felt Nikoro slow down.  
"What's wrong." Savior said. It wasn't a question so much as a statement.  
"We have company."  
Savior looked up to see a figure floating in the air ahead of them. As they   
got closer Savior could make him out better. He was a large figure, wrapped   
in a red cloak, and with markings on his face that resembled the ones of the   
Hell Spawn in New York that Noel had heard about.  
"Who's that?"  
"Shaddox." Nikoro replied "But something is different about him."  
"Well. Well. Well." Shaddox said when the two heroes got within audible   
range. "Nikoro. We meet again. How do you like my new look?"  
"What do you want Shaddox?" Nikoro said, glaring at the figure in front of   
him.  
"Your death!" Shaddox yelled, as he flung aside his cloak. From his hands   
erupted green energy, blasting Nikoro into a building. Savior had seen the   
blast coming and leapt free, landing on a window washer's scaffold as   
Nikoro exploded out of the building and rushed Shaddox. Shaddox laughed as   
he caught Nikoro's punch and kneed him in the stomach, Nikoro keeled over   
and teleported away before Shaddox could land more blows.  
"Don't hide Nikoro!" Yelled Shaddox "We are not done here!"  
Shaddox said no more, as if he heard something. Then he snapped his head to   
the side as an energy blast just missed blowing his head off.  
"I would suggest trying harder Spirit Warrior!" Shaddox taunted as he spun   
around. As if his cape had a mind of its own, strands of it whipped out and   
grabbed Nikoro by the ankles and wrists, drawing him closer to Shaddox, who   
proceeded to punch him repeatedly in the gut.  
Savior stared as his ally. He was getting pummeled, and injury or not   
injury, he had to help.  
"HEY SHADDOX!" he yelled, drawing the villain's attention. "Ftorget that   
entree! Try a main course!"  
Shimmer strands whipped out, heading toward Shaddox. But Shaddox only   
chuckled as he caught the Shimmer in his free hand. A moment later Savior,   
much to his surprise, crumpled in pain as beams of energy erupted from   
Shaddox's eyes, burning the Shimmer.  
"Argh! Fuck! Black magic! I hate black magic!" Savior hissed.  
"Now that Mr. Savior is out of the way…" Shaddox's said as his attention   
returned to the trapped Nikoro…a Nikoro that wasn't done fighting. An energy   
burst from his own eyes made Shaddox loosen his grip. Nikoro took advantage   
of Shaddox's wound and placed a hard punch there. The King of the Shadow men   
let out a yell of pain and backhanded Nikoro.  
"You fool! I may have been easy on you earlier, but now that I have been   
possessed by Xiun Huang, I'll make you suffer!"  
At that bit of information, Nikoro's eyes widened.  
"Xiun Huang! The legendary shadow demon? But how?"  
Shaddox laughed at Nikoro.  
"After that thrashing you gave me, I was weak, the medallion that was the   
source of my power shattered. So I fled, and when I got to my 'home', I met   
Keyser Soze, who showed me a way to match your strength. And after an   
elaborate ceremony, I now house the soul of Xiun Huang. So like it or not, I   
AM NOW YOUR EQUAL!"  
And with that Shaddox's cape whipped out again, but this time Nikoro was   
ready for it and spun around, avoiding it as he placed a kick into the side   
of Shaddox's head.  
"FOOL!" Shaddox yelled, as energy blasts erupted from his hands, pummeling   
Nikoro into the side of a building again. At this point Savior had gotten   
up, and he saw Nikoro getting pummeled by the new Shaddox. Again.  
"Hmmmm, to attack or not to attack? Surprise isn't on my side, and who knows   
what kind of blasted dark powers he could use on me. But still…" Savior said   
to himself as he pondered battle stategy.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the parking lot, Kid and Jin were still battling, harder   
than ever. Neither spoke a word, whatever they could say to each other had   
long been said.  
Jin launched a throwing knife at Kid, but Kid caught the knife and hurled it   
back at his rival, who easily avoided it. Kid became a blur again and   
elbowed the unsuspecting Jin in the face. Jin growled and countered with a   
sidekick into Kid's gut, flinging him back seven feet. Jin then leapt   
forward, spun around and kicked Kid in the face.Kid promptly ate asphalt.  
Not enjoying that particular meal, Kid growled and jammed the handle of his   
Katana into Jin's gut, making him stumble back, Jin shook it off and became   
a blur, slamming Kid into the side of the building and punching him rapidly   
in the rib cage. Kid howled in pain as he felt one rob crack and then break.   
With a roar he brought up his foot and kicked Jin in the groin. Jin backed   
off, growled and rushed Kid again, but Kid saw it coming. And he made Jin   
pay for it.  
Jin screamed as Kid jammed his blade through his shoulder. Kid didn't let   
up, tripping Jin and kicking him in the ribs. Jin roared and swung out his   
leg, but Kid jumped over it and brought his knee down into into…the asphalt,   
Jin had rolled away. As Kid looked around for his rival, Jin kicked Kid as   
hard as he could in the back. Kid yelled and hit the ground.  
Jin was about to strike again when Kid became a blur, zipped around him, and   
elbowed Jin in the back of the head. Jin yelped and spun around, bringing   
his foot in contact with Kid's nose, a low wet crunch ringing out as he   
succeeded in breaking it. Kid growled and kicked Jin in the groin again,   
dropping him, and while Jin was on the ground pondering the wisdom of a cup   
Kid began to kick him repeatedly, his rage was taking over.  
Jin blurred away and released a barrage of throwing knives at Kid. Kid   
avoided all but one as it nailed him in the leg. Kid roared and blurred   
toward Jin, ripping the knife out of his leg and jamming it through Jin's   
hand. Jin yelled in pain and punched Kid in the face. Kid didn't seem to   
feel it, and he head butted Jin, making the sociopath stumble back. A   
cracking side kick sent Jin flying back more..  
  
  
Savior watched as Shaddox and Nikoro battled it out in the sky. He had   
decided to wait and see. Villians who declared themselves "the equals" of   
rivals who had bested them always tended to overlook some weakness. But   
Nikoro wasn't doing as well as Savior thought he would, and finally Savior   
realized he had to enter the fray.  
"Shaddox, if you want a fight, come and get one!" Savior yelled as he jumped   
to the edge of the scaffold. Shaddox scoffed at the teen.  
"If I were you child, I would hold my tongue. Better yet, let me hold if for   
you!" and with that the living cape of Shaddox's whipped out and wrapped   
itself around Saviors head. Savior gave a muffled yelp of surprise. He   
hadn't expected the cape to have that kind of range! Caught off guard, he   
made a tactical error, as the sudden lack of oxygen and seeming impending   
suffocation made him panic.  
"Get off of him Shaddox!" Nikaro yelled, as he fired one of his most   
powerful energy blasts at the King of the Shadow men, incinerating the cape   
and causing Shaddox to plummet to the ground.  
"Are you okay Noel?" Nikoro asked as he flew over to Savior, as the teenager   
gasped for breath.  
"My pride is on life support but that's about it."  
"I'll gladly make that your reality." a voice said, and Nikoro and Savior   
turned to see Shaddox back up at their level, energy crackling from his   
hands. Nikoro had no time to counter, a energy smashed into him, blasting   
him through another skyscraper.  
"I hope these buildings are insured." Savior said as he wrapped the Shimmer   
around the scaffold and snapped himself at Shaddox at high speed. Shaddox's   
attention turned to Savior as he lanced at him, throwing a punch at the   
villain…  
Who laughed and caught it. And Savior didn't have time to follow up with   
anything as Shaddox then delivered a punch of his own, so strong it   
shattered Noel's jaw like glass. As pain exploded through Savior's head, The   
King of the Shadow Men went in for the kill, ripping a piece of metal off   
the scaffold…  
And stabbing Noel in the jugular with it. There would be no last minute save   
this time. In his head, Savior pondered the failure of that even as he   
gurgle, life slowly leaving his body. His last vision was Shaddox laughing   
at him.  
"Bloody hell…" he thought as darkness consumed him.  
Nikoro roared in anger as he reappeared, slamming Shaddox into another   
building. Even as Shaddox reeled from the blow, the Spirit Warrior drew the   
two short swords he kept at his waist, spun them around, and stabbed Shaddox   
in the shoulders with them. Shaddox howled in pain as the demon slayer   
blades cut him deep. He had never felt pain like this before in his life.  
Nikoro promptly topped the pain as he sent a ball of white blue energy   
through his stomach. It would have killed him if he was a normal human, but   
the Shadow Demon kept him alive. Badly injured, Shaddox had already decided   
to flee when he noticed the sun was beginning to rise. His only true   
weakness. The odds stacked again him, Shaddox growled, and then slipped into   
a shadow and disappeared.  
"Noel." Nikoro said, turning his attention to his fallen comrade, flying   
down. There was almost complete out of blood, his brain starved of precious   
oxygen. Only a miracle could save him now.  
But Nikoro might just have one, as he looked to his right and left hands.   
Energy encased them, as he placed them on Savior's head.  
  
_"What are you doing in my head?"  
"Just stopping in for a visit what's wrong with that."  
"Get out of my head!"  
"Hear that Noel? That the heart beat you didn't have a few seconds ago.   
You're welcome."  
"Thank you. GET OUT!"  
"Jesus Noel, is that any way to treat someone who just brought you back from   
the dead?"  
"Reviving me does not give you the right to go poking around in my head! My   
memories are just that: MINE. What do you want?"  
"Me? Just to chat, and give you something"  
"We can talk normally! Now what do you want to give me?"  
"Hey is that your mom? Dude she's hot."  
"GET OUT! NOW! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"  
"Oh right, the thing. Here, take this."  
"Oh goody, a little white ball of energy. This was SO worth having my mind   
violated."  
"Hey, do you want this ability or not?"  
"Depends. What is it?"  
"You'll find out in due time."  
"Great now you're speaking in riddles. Thanks a lot Gandalf! NOW GET OUT!"  
_  
  
Savior snapped up as he came to. He blinked and them saw Will. Just Will,   
not Niroko. He had almost give him an inadvertent headbutt when he had sat   
up.  
"Thanks for bringing me back, but I'd like to say your ghost friend is a   
real snoop."  
"No prob, yes he is, now let's get back to the tower so Raven can heal you   
up."  
"Sounds good." Savior said, and had Will help him up.  
"This has been a bad night. First I get trashed, then I get killed, and now   
I have two mortal grudges to avenge. All in the space of an hour. Whoever   
says being a hero is cool must be off his rocker." Savior said as the two   
heroes walked back to the tower. And then, of course, there was Kid. Savior   
wondered if he had fared better. He couldn't see how he could have fared   
worse.  
Wait, he was fighting Jin. Yes he could.

__


	8. Helter Skelter

Meanwhile, lest we forget about the hated rivals…

Jin had recovered from the force of the kick and quickly uppercutted Kid and then flung him onto the asphalt. Kid growled and blurred away, and then his knee connected into the small of Jin's back. Jin spun around and decked Kid as hard as he could for a counter. Kid roared in pain as he felt his jaw break (well, as much as one COULD roar with a broken jaw).

Kid's reaction to this injury was not one Jin expected, as Jin reared back for another punch, expecting a throw or general defensive move…

Kid brought up his sword and promptly cut off Jin's right arm.

Jin screamed as he saw his limb detach. And fall to the ground. He had sliced and diced many a soul but he never had the "pleasure" of experiencing it himself.

Until now. To his credit, Jin didn't pass out from the pain or the shock, but he did hyperventilate as he removed the belt at his waistline and used as a truncate, tightening it around his stump.  
"So Jin, shall we call it game? Or would you rather bid a farewell to ARMS?" Kid said, wanting to grin at his long time rival but unable to due to his jaw injury. Jin glared at his opponent.  
"Mark my word Kid! I WILL kill you and your little group. You may have won this battle, but the war is far from over!"

And with that Jin, using his remaining hand, pulled a fragmentation grenade out of his pocket, pulled the pin with his teeth, and tossed at Kid.  
"Here. Catch."

The grenade exploded in mid-air. Kid was lucky: he wasn't killed, but the shockwave tossed him to the ground before shrapnel left a decent amount of holes in his leg. Kid growled and looked up.

The parking lot was empty. Jin was gone.  
  
Savior coughed up a little clotted blood as he entered the Tower with Will, who was propping the vigilante from Edge City up. Raven gasped and dropped the cup of tea she was drinking into Beast Boy's lap.  
"Ahhh! FUCK! HOT, HOT! Scalding of the genitals! General unpleasantness! OW OW OW!" Beast Boy yelled as he ran off the couch to get a dish towel and some ice. The rest of the Titans just sat or stood where they had been, watching.  
"Noel! What the hell happened to you?" Raven exclaimed as she helped Will carry Savior over to the couch. Savior seemed more interested in the clot of gunk he had coughed up. It rather looked like a giant piece of snot. With a snort he tossed it aside.  
"Let's see." Savior said as he counted off his fingers. "Got my ass handed to me by a psychotic sadist. Then I got killed by some shadow lord called Shaddox, then Will's little friend invaded my head in the process of reviving me. All in all, a normal day's work." Noel said, his tone dripping with sarcasm. There was the running joke that all superheroes died at least once, but the reality of this joke was far from pleasant.  
"Shaddox? Then he's back?" Raven asked, glancing at Will as she cured everything that Will had missed, wincing as the pain transferred to her. Noel had definitely had a bad night.

Will nodded, and he was about to say something when the door slammed. The Titans in the room turned in slight surprise as they saw a bleeding Kid stagger into the lounge. He glared at his team mates, especially Savior, almost daring him to ask him what happened. Savior noted this, pondered the options, and decided to keep his mouth shut. After Kid walked past and was out of audio range, Noel spoke.  
"Well, he's alive, so either Jin won or Kid is just on the rag."  
"No. Kid's always on edge after a fight with Jin. He'll be ok. Just don't do anything to piss him off. Especially you B." Will said, pointing at the shapeshifter.  
"Why would I piss off Kid?" Beast Boy said defensively.  
"No offence, Gar." Cyborg interjected "But you can get really irritating at times."  
"What? I am not irritating!" Beast Boy exclaimed. The rest of the group rolled their eyes.

Suddenly Kid entered the room again, this time with a fresh change of clothes. His usual outfit of red hoodie and jeans was replaced by a snug (but not TOO snug) black long sleeve T-shirt and pyjama bottoms, and some slippers on his feet. His hair was damp, suggesting he had just finished a shower. He also seemed to be in a much better mood.  
"You seem a hell of a lot more cheerful. Also quieter. Is this going to be permanent or is there a certain time frame?" noted Savior. Kid didn't say anything, he just pointed to his jaw and made a breaking gesture with his hands.

"You took a shower with a BROKEN JAW?" Noel exclaimed, genuinely stupefied. Raven smirked, and then braced herself as she started to heal Kids jaw and rib cage. After a few moments of that, Kid spoke,  
"Yes Savior, I am in a better mood and you'll be in one to once I weave you the tale of my spectacular victory over the one known as Gekido Jin."  
"Oh I've got to hear this." Cyborg chuckled.

"If Jin called for help and the number of aides keeps multiplying I'm out of here." Robin added.

Kid told the team how he had battled Jin, in the process separating him from his right arm. But the reaction of his team-mates wasn't the one he hoped.  
"Kid. Let me get this straight. You defeated him in battle AND lopped off one of his arms, and then YOU LET HIM GET AWAY?"  
"Oh sorry my lord and master Noel Collins, but I wasn't really in the shape to go after him, what with a broken jaw, four broken ribs and numerous knife wounds." Kid countered, then flipped Noel the finger. Noel was about to respond when Raven got in between them.  
"Okay you two enough of this. Kid, you kicked his ass, good. You made him eligible for the Special Olympics, bad. Noel, lighten up."

With that the two heroes sighed and walked off. Kid wandered into the kitchen.

"Did you save the arm? I'd like to beat him over the head with it next time I see him!" Noel called. Raven gave him a horrified glance. "What? You said lighten up! Is gallows humour excluded from that?"  
"Does anyone want me to make anything while I'm in here?" Kid called. "And Beast Boy, if you say tofu I'm going to throw you out the window." The rest of the Titans almost drooled enough to slip on their own saliva thinking of what meal Kid would make. He was an excellent cook. Even Savior admitted it, though he didn't drool. He had a tad more refinement.  
"Pizza!" Cyborg yelled.  
"Almond boneless duck!" Will added.  
"Tomato chicken soup." said Raven.  
"Don't really care, as long as it doesn't poison me!" Savior said, lounging back on the couch.  
"Poached chicken embryos with sauce and pork sides." Starfire said when she entered the lounge.

"Care for a translation?" Savior called.  
"You mean Eggs Benedict?" Kid said, as he got some pots and pans from the cabinets. Starfire nodded. Kid shook his head and turned on the stove  
"How about some salmon?" Kid said and prepared the food. After he was done, the group sat down and ate.  
"So what are we going to do about Keyser Soze? And Jin and Shaddox, for that matter?" Savior said, breaking the silence.  
"I honestly don't know." Kid responded "I heard Jin mention something about a war."  
"I heard the same." Savior said "A war of the Shadows."

"Which Shaddox will no doubt be leading." Will interjected "He is the only one with one hundred percent control of the Shadow Men. They serve only him."  
"You know what…" Savior said, "For all his power and killing of self, Shaddox reminds me of Saruman from the Lord of the Rings. Nothing more than a servant. If we can get Keyser Soze…"  
"Then the Teen Titans will have captured the most feared crime lord in all of history." Raven finished.

"Or we find out that he himself is just a shadow, a fiction derived from another fiction. But all the same, cut off the head of the snake…" Savior said.  
  
The warehouse was dark when Gekido Jin returned. Shaddox had shut every window and had proceeded in healing himself.  
"Well, well. It's about time you got back Jin." A voice from the darkness spoke. Jin's eyes narrowed at the voice  
"Spare me your oh so clever quips and insults, Blackfire of Tamaran."

Laughter erupted from the darkness.  
"I'm sure your scuffle with 'Kid Samurai' probably only injured your pride." Blackfire said, and at this point the sister of Starfire revealed herself from the dark.  
"More than that." Jin growled, not exactly keen on showing his stump, his arm cut from a bit above the elbow down. Blackfire saw it anyway, and laughed again.  
"And all this talk of how Kid is inferior to you! Yet you're the one with the missing arm."

Wrong thing to say, for as she finished her sentence a fire blazed in Jin's eyes, and in a flash Blackfire found herself on the floor, a foot against her chest and Jin's sword pointed at her neck.  
"Let me tell you something Blackfire. I am not above killing my peers, and I am about to show you that right now." Jin snarled, and raised his sword. He was about to cut off her head when a voice boomed from the shadows.  
"ENOUGH OF THIS POINTLESS QUARRELLING!" Keyser Soze roared as he also appeared out of the darkness. His eyes flashed with anger. "You work for me now! You fight if I SAY you fight, and not at any other time! Shaddox!" He called to the rafters. "The ceremony for the eclipse has been prepared! Are your Shadow Men ready?"  
"I only need a few more hours." Was the response. A flutter of cloth was the only sound as Shaddox returned to his quarters. Keyser Soze returned his attention to the two figures in front of him.  
"Blackfire, get ready. Jin, come with me"

Utterly unperturbed (or so it seemed) that a few seconds ago she had been a second away from decapitation, Blackfire sauntered off to her quarters while Jin followed Keyser Soze.

The tower was quiet, the only noise from the male titans, who were all in the middle of a poker game. Random bills were littered about Kid's felt covered card table, and cans of soda were littered on the floor. Some music was blaring, and on the TV the NFC championship game was on.  
"Give it up Kid." Savior said "You don't have any money left to bet, and I don't want your clothes."  
"Huh, I didn't know that was an option." Kid muttered as he stared at his hand.  
"Kid, are you going to bet anything? You know, I've had an eye on that guitar of yours." Cyborg said  
"I'd bet my soul before I bet that work of art." Kid said,  
"Well bet that then. I'm tired of waiting" Will stirred in his seat. Kid shot Will a look before he spoke up.  
"Fine I bet Starfire." Kid declared, and at the sound of her name being said from the next room, the alien got up from the couch and entered the room that was occupied by the boys. And walked right into this argument.  
"NO KID I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU BET MY GIRLFRIEND!" yelled Will.

"I hereby forbid using Raven as any kind of wagering material in this game or any others." Savior said dryly.  
"Hey shut up, it's not like you guys are exactly getting along. How do you know she's still your girlfriend?"  
"He's got a point." Beast Boy said. Will shot him a dirty look and returned to Kid  
"It's the principle of the thing Kid. I mean, we fought a war so that people couldn't bet or own other people."  
"Well then you just might win. So quit your bitching." Will growled and returned to his hand.  
"All right everyone call your hand." Savior said,  
"I'm out." said Beast Boy  
"Me too." Sighed Cyborg  
"Well boys it's just us three." Savior said, as his eyes bored into Kid. "What do you have Will?"

Will did not speak for a couple of seconds.  
"You first Noel."

Savior calmly laid out his hand  
"Full house," he said with a smug grin on his face.  
"Oh that's impressive Noel. It's going to be hard to beat that…Royal Flush!" Will yelled as he slapped his cards on the table. Noel sighed and looked at Kid, whose face revealed nothing,  
"What do you have Kid?"

Kid sighed and looked at Will  
"Well it's going to be hard to beat that Royal Flush, but I do think I have some chance at winning."

And with that he laid his cards down. Beast Boy stifled a laugh, and Savior sighed again.  
"Five aces. Sorry Will, I guess he owns Starfire." Noel said.  
"Son of a bitch." was all Will could muster. Kid chuckled before he spoke again.  
"Nah I only bet her to mess with you guys, but I will take all your money." He said, and grabbed all the money on the table.

"Wait a minute, I had a Royal Flush! I had an ace! How could you have five aces, we don't have any wild cards!" Will suddenly yelled.

Kid's eyes widened, and he tried to look innocent.

"Kid, mind if we look up your sleeves?" Cyborg asked.  
"Guys, I hate to take away from all the fun and frolic, but we do have the matter of preparing for the onslaught of impending doom coming from an army of Shadow Men." Savior spoke up.  
"Psh and AW!" muttered Kid "A real southern gentleman knows never to interrupt a card game,"  
"Well Kid that is a good point, but I do have to point out two things: one, we are not in the south and two, Shadow Men are not gentlemen." Will said.  
"Even southern ones." Noel added.

"Well I'm going to train after that whooping Shaddox gave me. I need to refine my fighting techniques and powers. Savior, do you want to come with?"  
"Hmm? Well thanks for the offer but no. I figured I'd rather train my mind for strategy, since we're going to be out numbered 1000:1."  
"That's a good point! Now for music." Kid said, and with that Kid picked up his fender electric guitar, plugged it into his amp and started to play an electric version of Dueling Banjo's  
"Wow Kid, I feel like an extra straight out of Deliverance." Savior said. "Can you play anything that I'd, y'know, like?"  
"Fuck you, you listen to Limp Bizkit. I would never let my precious get lowered to the standards of those fuck nuggets. But I will play some Hendrix" and then he proceeded to play Purple Haze flawlessly.

"I don't LISTEN to Bizket, I like some of their songs. And for all the crud people spew about them, might I point out they made more money doing their job then we ever did risking our lives day in and day out."  
"Anyway! Savior, I really think you should come with me and train. Remember that ball of energy Nikoro gave you?"  
"Yeah, but what's special about that anyway?"  
"Well its an abilit-" And that was as far as Will got when Raven came in.  
"You guys might want to see this."

The Titans were gathered by the observation windows watching the scene unfold before them.  
"My god." Kid said as he stared out the window. What was a partly sunny day was now being swept away by overwhelming darkness. And as the sun was blotted out by a freak eclipse, great amounts of clouds came and covered the sky, just to really drive the point home.  
"Oh this is just fucking perfect." Will muttered, as he came to realize what this forbade.

Then they heard it. Faint at first, but even through all the traffic noises, car crashes and horns, the sound broke through, a rhythmic tum, tum, tum. And it was getting louder.  
"That sounds like drums." noted Beast Boy,  
"A gold star for Captain Obvious yippee!" Kid said, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"They are coming. Drums in the deep. They are coming." Savior said, quoting the Lord of the Rings.

With that, a flash of light erupted in the room and Nikoro now stood, his two short swords drawn.  
" I'd get ready friends, because we just slipped off the map. Here there be monsters. "

"Cui si sono dei mostri…" Noel said, quoting the original Italian phrase of what Nikoro had just said.

Kid also drew his blade and stared down at the streets. Beast Boy cracked his knuckles, wondering if he was looking at his impending doom. Cyborg charged his sonic cannon.

And then the armies appeared, marching for the Tower.  
"Well boys, I hope we all ate a good breakfast, because we'll be having dinner in hell." Savior muttered. (200 points if you can tell me who says that and where)  
"Titans GO!" Raven yelled as the window shattered. In a flash the teenage heroes were on the streets, slashing and firing and whipping and transforming at everything that moved.

Savior was surprised at what little resistance the Shadow Men were showing.  
"This is too easy. I at least suspected a trap." Savior yelled to Nikoro, but the Spirit Warrior didn't hear him as he stabbed his blades into the head of a charging Shadow Man.

Suddenly Savior felt a presence. Six of them, as he slowly turned and found he was face to face with Shaddox.  
"Hello Savior. I see the Spirit Warrior did a good job of bringing you back. So tell me, did you see anything of interest?"  
"Yeah. The pit I'm gonna bury you in!" Noel yelled in anger, as the Shimmer picked up a piece of steel on the streets and stabbed it at Shaddox. It buried itself in Shaddox's hand. Not the target he was aiming for, and he knew he would pay for it, as he braced himself for a blow…

But none came. Shaddox just laughed as he pulled the steel out of his hand and watched the gaping hole close up.  
"Ah child, you should know not to attack your elders. I could vaporize you where you stand, but I tire of wasting my time with you pitiful whelps. Your time is up, because I now have other friends to do my bidding."

And with that five figures emerged from the darkness. They were all black, but unlike the Shadow Men they were not covered in cloth. They had slanted green eyes, no mouths and a long black tail. And if Savior did his math right, there was one for each of the titans save for Kid and Nikoro.  
"What are these things?" he asked.  
"Say hello to the Shadow Warriors. Stronger, faster, more powerful, and immortal. Nothing can kill them save for sunlight and Spirit Energy, but I'm afraid Nikoro will be too, oh, preoccupied with me to deal with saving your sorry hides."

With that he turned to what Noel made out to be the leader of the Warriors

"Kill them."

"Peachy." Noel muttered.  
And despite his effort, Noel couldn't block in time as the Shadow Warrior backhanded him, sending him into a street light.

Starfire, who had turned, watched Savior get hit. She yelled in anger at the Warrior and fired a Starbolt at its chest, blowing a basketball sized hole through it. Starfire thought that she had given him too much…until the hole closed up. The Warrior seemed unscathed.  
Nikoro, who also saw Savior's unpleasant experience with flight, as well as Starfire's shot, was now concerned for the girl whom he was fond of.  
" Don't Worry Star. They're going down. " He said, but as he charged up a blast he heard something  
"I wouldn't worry about the Tamaranian."

Nikoro turned, only to feel his head connect with a fist. He groaned and looked up to see Shaddox staring at him. His cape was now restored, and it lashed out at him. But Nikoro was ready, as he spun his swords and sliced at the strands of cape rushing at him.  
" You better learn some new tricks Shaddox. I've seen that one already. "  
"Oh ho, so you say, but tell me, are you prepared for THIS?" Shaddox said, and at that his right hand transformed into a blade as he jammed it through Nikoro's shoulder. Nikoro yelled in pain as the blade cut deep.  
"Fool! You have no chance."

And then from Shaddox's other hand, his fingers also becoming blades, as he slashed out in a series of rapid stabs, sticking Nikoro here and there. Nikoro yelled. Starfire screamed.  
"Ah love. Time for a lesson boy. Love is a human folly. In fact, why don't we get rid of that little problem right now?" Shaddox laughed, as he shot beams out of his eyes, striking Starfire in the back and making her fall to the ground for the Shadow Men.  
" No! STARFIRE! " Nikoro yelled, but his shouts were muffled by the laughter of Shaddox.  
"You see? All that work to save her from the Night World for nothing. She's as good as dead."

Wrong thing to say as Nikoro did not like hearing it. Fire blazed in his eyes, energy crackled around him, and suddenly his hat disappeared and his inky black hair was changing colors, rising up and down, before a burst of energy and white light knocked Shaddox back. Nikoro stood there, buffer, his hair silver white and standing up Super Saiyan style.  
" No. YOU ARE, SHADDOX! " Was all Nikoro yelled before he rushed the King of the Shadow Men, moving so fast that Shaddox had no time to see it. Nikoro punched, kicked and attacked again and again, and Shaddox could only recoil from the rapid blows.

Kid was getting annoyed. These damn Shadow Men weren't letting up, and by the looks of it there was no one coming to aid him. No one he could see in his current visual range anyway. Kid growled again and sliced five attacking Shadow Men in half with one fluid motion.  
"WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYBODY!" he yelled, which actually succeeded in attracting the attention of a nearby ally. Raven, in this case.  
"No need to yell Kid." she said as she appeared behind him. Kid only responded with a grunt.  
"Thanks for showing up…now where's everyone else?"  
"Well, Nikoro is pummeling Shaddox, Noel is fighting some type of Shadow Man, I'm talking to you, Starfire fell over there, and I lost track of Cyborg and Beast Boy, for the moment anyway. They're still alive, I'd know if they were…gone…"  
"Starfire…" Kid said as he pondered the situation. He didn't have much time and hence came to a conclusion quickly.

"Here Raven, hold this." He said as he handed his katana to Raven. Raven took it like it was something unpleasant.  
"What am I supposed to do with this?" she asked,  
"See the pointy end? Stick it into anything that moves!" Kid shouted to her as he blurred away to the general area where Starfire fell.  
  
Noel landed on his feet, barely. He had been rebounding from a blow from a Shadow Warrior, and it was only luck that he wasn't still tumbling ass over elbows down the street. Blood began running in a fresh stream from his nose. His aggravation multiplied tenfold, and he responded by lashing out with at the creature with a large amount of Shimmer strands, wrapping it up and throwing it into a building. That made him feel a bit better.  
"Ok now. All I have to do is keep these things at bay until Nikoro kills Shaddox. He goes, they go. Though I wish I could make THEM go…"

Unfortunately, Noel's out loud thinking was interrupted by a large amount of purple energy slamming itself into his back. Noel's face was suddenly getting acquainted with the street  
"OW." was all Savior could mumble, as he pushed himself up and saw Blackfire appear over him.  
"Hello! Lemme guess, Savior right? A little pretentious don'tcha think?" Blackfire said, smirking.  
"Well, _Blackfire_, at least I show an iota of originality!" Noel yelled as Shimmer strands erupted from the ground and whipped Blackfire across the face.

We'd like Noel's glimpse at having the upper hand to last a while, but unfortunately it didn't as he felt something wrapping around his torso. Noel looked down to see what looked like…a black Shimmer. Hs eyes traced it back to its source, finding that it was coming from the arms of a Shadow Warrior.  
"Imitation is the most sincere form of flattery my ass." he muttered before he was flung into a wall. And that wasn't even the worst of it as the Shadow Warrior leapt over, picked up Savior by the hair, and started to repeatedly punch him in the gut. Noel's brain was trying to recover from its sudden lack of clarity when he was flung to the ground.

He would have gotten up, except the Shadow Warrior slammed its foot on his chest, robbing Noel of his precious air again. The Warrior's hand then transformed into a blade.

"Ah sweet fuck…!" Noel yelled in anger and some fear as the blade slashed down…

And then a sonic blast blew the Shadow Warrior's head clean off. No head meant no eyes, which mean bad aim, which meant the blade stabbed into the ground instead of into Noel's head. The Warrior stumbled,, allowing Noel to scramble to his feet. He looked around to see if he was going to get ambushed again, but Blackfire was long gone.  
"Good thing we spotted you when we did, huh?" Cyborg said, but the joy was short lived as the Shadow Warrior's head grew back.  
"That's some party trick." Beast Boy commented before he transformed himself into a tiger and lunged at the Warrior.

Unfortunately, the Warrior sidestepped the rushing Titan, making him slam into a wall. Now it was Cyborg's turn as he fired a fair amount of chest missiles that exploded against the creature. Again, no effect. Cyborg growled and tried to arm a new weapon, but the creature zipped over with insane speed and backhanded him into the asphalt. Savior realized it was about time for him to do something and launched about a dozen or so Shimmer strands into the Shadow Warrior's face. All it did was get his attention.  
"Bloody Hell." was all Savior could mumble before he was decked again.  
  
_When I get to the bottom I go back to the top of the slide  
Where I stop and I turn and I go for a ride  
Till I get to the bottom and I see you again._

Kid growled as he fought his way through the group of Shadow Men as he tried to get to Starfire.  
"Curse my good Samaritanism! Is that even a word?" Kid muttered while he kicked a Shadow Man in the head before he pulled out a knife and cut its throat. He finally saw Starfire lying in a heap nearby. She was unconscious, and the Shadow Men were not about to let him get near enough to change that.

To hell with THEM.  
"Move you sons of bitches!" Kid yelled as he launched himself at the creatures, slashing and slicing with his knife, carving his way through about fifteen of them before he got to Starfire.  
"Star! Star! Kory! Wake up!" he said, shaking her. It took him about two more shakes before she opened her eyes.  
"Hello Kid. Where am I? Did we win?" she asked as she pulled her self up.  
"In the gutter, and no. Can you give me a lift? I need to get to Raven, she has my sword." Kid said. Starfire nodded with a smile.  
"Certainly!" she said as she grasped him under the arms and lifted him into the air.

Unfortunately their reached distance was only about four feet when a purple energy blast knocked Starfire to the ground again. Kid fell and rolled when he hit the ground, getting out of the way. He got to his feet and stared down Starfire's older sister.  
  
_Do you, don't you want me to love you  
I'm coming down fast but I'm miles above you  
Tell me tell me tell me come on tell me the answer  
You may be a lover but you ain't no dancer.  
_  
"Well, well, the bad one. But I must say, you look so cute when you're homicidal" Kid smirked.  
"Gee, thanks! Too bad I'll have to kill you, since we're enemies and all, but hey it might have worked out in another life." Blackfire responded. Kid laughed at that  
"It's going to be a lot harder to defeat me than the other Titans."  
"Oh? And why's that?" Blackfire said.

And that was the last word she got out as Kid blurred away. Then she felt an incredible amount of pain as Kid reappeared, his fist in her gut.  
"Because I fight dirty." Kid responded, as he then proceeded to kick her in the face. Blackfire growled as she got up and fired a fair amount of energy at Kid, who easily dodged them,  
"Try harder Blackfire!" Kid yelled as he blurred away and punched Blackfire in the back of the head.

Wrong thing to yell, as she did, and succeeded, as she grabbed Kid's wrist and hurled him into a car.  
  
_Helter Skelter, Helter Skelter,  
Helter Skelter_.  
  
Nikoro laughed as he hurled Shaddox to the ground. Called from whim, what looked like an extremely long energy sword erupted from Nikoro's hand into Shaddox's gut. The King of the Shadow Men screamed in pain, and with that Super Nikoro laughed again.  
" What's the matter? Realize you're losing? Or maybe you're just not trying hard enough? " Nikoro scoffed. And with that Nikoro used the energy sword to lift Shaddox up, flinging Shaddox into the air. The spirit warrior sighed.  
" This is getting dull. " He said, and with that he extended his hand. A shock wave of invisible energy slammed into the beaten Shaddox hurling him into a building. Shaddox hit the ground, but he didn't stay there as he growled, pulling himself up.  
"Foolish Mortal! I am not defeated so easily!" Shaddox bellowed as he rushed Nikoro and punched him in the gut.

Which had absolutely no effect whatsoever.  
" Pity. " Nikoro laughed as he did an open palm strike to Shaddox's face. He followed that with by firing a blast at him, flinging him back even further.  
  
Kid lunged at Blackfire again, only to have his punch blocked.  
"Damn it, I didn't mean for you to listen!" he muttered as he lunged again. This time he connected with her face, making her stumble back. But Blackfire wasn't done yet, as she fired beams from her eyes, striking Kid in the chest.  
"Ow! Hey, you burned my sweater! I don't like that kind of thing!" Kid groaned as he pulled himself up. But Blackfire wouldn't like the response Kid would give her, as she raised her hand as she powered up an energy blast….

Which Kid responded to by calmly tossing a throwing knife into her left palm. Blackfire screamed, grabbing her hand, her eyes going wide as she saw the blood run from her hand in thick streams.  
"Oh sorry Blackfire! I was aiming for the vein in your wrist!" Kid laughed as he blurred away, zipping up next to her as he uppercutted her. He then followed that up with a sidekick to the chest.

By now Starfire had regained consciousness (yet again. She wondered what her species' rate was for getting concussions) and had noticed her older sister getting pummeled by her friend (was he her friend?) and ally Kid.  
"Kid, don't hurt her! She's my sister!" Star shouted.  
"What! Are you NUTS? She just tried to kill you!" Kid yelled back. He would have continued his argument, except his train of thought was interrupted as Shaddox crashed into the pavement nearby, making a sizeable crater.  
" Sorry about that Kid! " Nikoro yelled down to his companion. Then, on noticing Starfire, gave her a wave. She responded by blowing him a kiss, having remarkably forgotten the outrage she had been feeling a moment towards Kid's treatment of her sister.  
"Well, guess they're done fighting." Kid muttered "Oh, by the way, I'm fine Will!" the young samurai yelled up to his companion in arms. Nikoro sweatdropped at that.

Three more of the Titans came into view: Savior, Beast Boy and Cyborg. And from the looks of it, they were as General McArthur might have said, "advancing in another direction."  
"Hey Nikoro. Since you seem to have souped yourself up so much, would it be too much trouble for you to blow these friggin Shadow Warriors to hell?" Savior yelled at his ally.  
" I don't see why n-" Nikoro began to reply…

When a street sign burst from the center of his chest.

"HOLY…!" Savior gasped.

"WILL!" Kid screamed.

As Nikoro's world started to turn black, he took some of his blood on his fingers and examined it.  
" That's…curious… " he muttered before he collapsed to the ground. Before all of his senses went dead he heard Starfire scream.

Then nothing.  
  
_Helter Skelter, Helter Skelter,  
Helter Skelter._  
  
Kid was in shock, He just watched his best friend die. One moment he had been replying to a request and then suddenly…he was…gone…

Suddenly, he felt it rising, erupting from the pits of his soul. The rage. The vehemence. And even as it exploded through him, Kid's head turned to see a laughing Blackfire.  
"Not so high and mighty now are you, Nikoro!" she laughed. Kid blinked, and then in the space of the motion of the eyelid he had made, he was at Blackfire's side.  
"Hello bitch!" Kid hissed, as his foot connected with Blackfire's head. She hit the ground hard, but Kid wasn't keen on letting her get up just yet, or at all, as his foot then connected with her rib cage. He heard one crack. That made him grin a bit, any thing that'll make her feel pain. But he wanted more cracks, and set about getting them  
  
Savior couldn't believe what he had just seen: one of, if not the most powerful of the Titans…felled like a sapling. That wasn't good…

And then he saw Shaddox pull himself up.  
"Ok, this is about as far away as good as one can get." Savior muttered to himself. With a nasty chuckle, Shaddox looked at Savior, smirking.

Savior snorted and struck a combat pose.

"This time, you'll stay dead." Shaddox said.

"Maybe so, maybe not, but whatever happens, I will not run away." Savior replied.

"My power is far greater then yours. You'll die."

"Then…today is a good day to die."

"As you wish."

Shaddox zipped forward and smacked Savior with a backhand swipe that was almost…lazy. Despite the appearance of the blow, Savior flew back like he was hit by a wrecking ball, bouncing along the street. But he managed to finish well, as he bounced, flipped, and landed on his feet, even though he nearly fell over in the process.

"Today…" he whispered, as Shaddox approached again.

Suddenly he felt a surge. But it wasn't adrenaline…it was something else…

Feeling a strange pressure on the right side of his chest, he brought his hand up to it, and for a moment he could have sworn he saw his hand holding a glowing white sphere.

"Hey…I think that little ball is finally starting to do some…" Noel began, and then the pressure within him suddenly exploded, and Noel's head flew up as white energy erupted around him in a sphere. Shaddox stopped dead.

The light was gone almost as soon as it appeared, as Savior re-appeared.

Noel blinked. He felt better. In fact, he felt much stronger physically, and sharper mentally. Then he looked down at himself. His usual, short, waist length leather jacket was gone, replaced by a long white leather trench coat. And his hair, which was usually standing up, was now hanging in his eyes, like dread locks.

"Well, well." He said.  
"Well, well indeed. I like the new look Savior." Shaddox laughed, but Noel wasn't listening: he was too busy examining himself. Shaddox didn't much like being ignored, as he growled and threw a punch aimed for Savior's head…

…Until, nonchalantly, Noel's hand snapped up and caught the punch.  
"Savior? No that was before this…I do like this…something old and something new…so I think that for this…I like Seraph!" He yelled and flung Shaddox into the air.

And fired a blast at him. Which was pretty impressive considering Noel did not have energy projection powers. Shaddox didn't have time to avoid the blast as part of his shoulder was blown apart.

The other Titans looked stunned at Savior's transformation.  
"Wow Noel, I like your new look." Beast Boy commented.  
"Yeah, its pretty snazzy!" exclaimed Cyborg. But the admiration of Savior's new look didn't last long as a Shadow Warrior appeared, not so ironically, from the shadows, picked up a surprised Beast Boy by the throat, and started to squeeze.  
"Noel! A little help!?!" Beast Boy gurgled.

Seraph responded to the request with alarming speed, slamming into the Shadow Warrior at high velocity, making it lose its grip on Beast Boy. As the Shadow Warrior reeled back, Seraph fired a blast at its head. And instead of the head regrowing, the creature disintegrated into nothing.

Another Shadow Warrior appeared (again) out of the shadows and threw a punch at Noel, but he ducked and planted his own fist into the creature's gut, making it jerk over, then fired a blast at point blank range, destroying it.

Seraph stood up, and looked over as his eyes fell on his fallen comrade.  
"Will." He said, and rushed over to the fallen Titan. Starfire was already at his side.  
"What are we going to do Noel?" Starfire asked, barely getting the question out through her tears.  
"I have no idea Kory. Maybe he's only mostly dead." Seraph partially joked. And as seemed to be the wont for this battle, his train of thought was then interrupted as Kid slammed into the asphalt next to them.  
"You okay Kid?" Seraph asked. Kid stood up, spat out a blob of blood-laced spittle, and pulled off his now mostly destroyed sweatshirt, revealing a T-shirt that said, "My name is Indigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die."  
"Fitting." Seraph thought, as Kid spoke up.  
"I'm fine. I just keep forgetting she can still fire blasts." Kid said as he zipped away. Toward his opponent, Seraph chuckled before he returned to Starfire,  
"Star, I need your help to take out Shaddox. I'll have Beast Boy take Will back to the tower. Maybe, just maybe, we can save him. But if we don't take care of the general, NONE of us might make it."

Star nodded and flew off with Seraph toward Shaddox. But as they took off, something crossed Noel Collins's mind  
"Where's Raven?"  
  
Kid lunged at Blackfire, his foot connecting to her forearm as she blocked it. Kid chuckled.  
"I hate to tell this Blackfire. You may have taught Robin a thing or two when you sparred him. But he was trained in the art of non-lethal combat. I was, on the other hand, not."

And with that Kid's hand thrust forward like a spear, striking her in the chest, not hard enough to break anything but hard enough that she felt plenty of pain as she reeled back with a cry.  
"YOU BASTARD!" Blackfire screamed and fired Blackbolts at Kid. Kid ducked one but couldn't avoid the other as it knocked him into a car.  
"Ow." Kid muttered as he pulled himself up. Dammit, if he only had some projectiles! But he had depleted his supply of throwing knives. Well, no sense dwelling on what he didn't have, he would focus on what he DID have: the skill he had used so well, speed.

In a blur he appeared next to Blackfire and delivered a spin kick into the side of her head. Staggering back, she growled and fired a blast at him. Kid knocked it away by focusing his speed into his arm and swiping it out so it bounced off harmlessly. Then he blasted at Blackfire, ramming his shoulder into her as they both flew backwards, crashing through some trashcans.

The two warriors soon found themselves in a dark secluded alley. This situation made Kid chuckle.  
"If we were dating, we'd probably sneak back here to make out." He snickered.

But Blackfire wasn't listening to his banter, she was too engrossed in the battle, as her eyes glowed bright purple, and energy exploded on her hands as the ground began to shake.

"Prepare to say hello to your friend!" She yelled, and began to…

Suddenly her movements halted, and she jerked forward. Kid looked down at her stomach to see the tip of a sword protruding from it. His eyes widened in shock. His expression was mirrored in Blackfire's.

"Hey…this isn't curious! This sucks!" Blackfire said, and then she slumped forward.  
"I know that blade." Kid said, and as if on cue he emerged from the darkness.

Gekido Jin. With a chuckle he pulled the dead Blackfire from his blade and flung her to the side. Another figure was slumped over his shoulder.  
"Raven…Jin…" He growled. His long time rival laughed.  
"Oh, don't worry she's not dead…yet! But I wouldn't be worrying about her at the moment. You still owe me one arm." He said, laughing again. But there was a nasty growling undertone to the second laugh, as he laid Raven down. Kid noticed it then: his arm, the one Kid had removed, was back, now glimmering silver. It had to be robotic.  
"I like the arm Jin. Does it come with a lifetime warranty?" Kid chuckled.  
"You laugh now Kid, but I wouldn't laugh if I were you!" Jin snarled, and with that Jin snapped out his new arm, it's hand turning into a chain gun, firing round after round at Kid who just missed getting blown away by the hot lead zipping by him. If not for his speed power, he would have swiftly resembled Swiss cheese.

"Aww Shit." Kid muttered as he tried to dodge the bullets zipping by him. If he only had his sword this would be a hell of a whole lot easier. But he didn't and so as he heard Jin curse due to the fact that his ammunition had run out. It was a good thing…but Kid didn't know what weapons Jin had in that arm and he really didn't want to find out. But he had little choice. For love makes humans do odd and disturbing things…and at this point Kid's concern for Raven well being had overridden the concern for his own. Kid sighed and prepared him self for combat. Unfortunately Kid didn't make the first move this time. As a tremendous amount of pain blossomed through his body, as Jin reappeared his fist in Kid's gut. Jin followed up with a blow to Kid's face then, on a whim his arm transformed into a whirring buzz saw. And his target was Kid.

"FUCK!" Kid hissed as he leapt out of the way from the advancing death.

"Leave it Jin to take all the fun out of a fair fight" he thought to himself as he dodged his rival and plotted away to disable that arm…

Seraph and Starfire were having a tough time against Shaddox, even with Noel's new powers and strength his was still significantly weaker than the King of the Shadow men. And Starfire never fought the being before had no idea what tricks he had up his sleeve, which he soon demonstrated by having his cloak whip out, grab Starfire by the arms and throw her into a building. Then followed that up by firing a blast at her.

"Back off! Shadow Boy!" Seraph yelled kicking Shaddox in the head, and planting a fist in his gut. He wished he could use the Shimmer but it seemed that the 'Seraph' ability disabled it. Shaddox growled in anger.

"You may have caught me off guard earlier but now I shall make you pay!"

"Bring it on." Seraph grinned. And bring it he did, Shaddox rushed at Noel so fast he didn't have time to blink, the King of the Shadow Men punched Seraph in the gut and grabbed him by the throat and began to squeeze.

"You fool! Just because you have spirit energy doesn't mean you can play with the big boys, I've killed other Spirit Warriors a hundred times stronger with less effort." But his speech was cut short as Starbolts slammed into Shaddox. The monster seemed unharmed as he flung Seraph to the ground and faced Starfire.

"What's the matter Tamaranian? Mad because your fuck buddy's dead?" wrong thing to say to Starfire, true she may not know exactly what a 'fuck buddy' was but she had a pretty good idea, and it made her mad…very mad. She screamed and rushed Shaddox who sidestepped her and elbowed her in the back of the head. Starfire felt the copper taste in her mouth but ignored it and spun around and fired Starbolts at him, they hit him dead on. Shaddox growled, those Starbolts have solar energy in them. He thought as he examined the ugly burns on his body. His response was about to take place until Seraph appeared behind him and kicked him in the back and fired a blast at him.

"Kory are you okay?" he asked as he flew to her side,

"I'm fine Noel…though I wish there was an easier way" she said rubbing the back of her head.

"I know an easier way…" a voice spoke from behind, the two heroes turned to see Shaddox staring them down.

"What…" Starfire asked fear trembling in her voice

"DEATH!" he yelled and grabbed Seraph's head. Noel screamed, as something was horribly wrong. Red energy crackled around the two figures, soon the energy field dissipated, leaving only one figure floating there. It looked like Noel though something was off his appearance was different. His coat was now black and red with spike coated shoulder pads. Like his hair, which was now, standing straight up again, the colour was black with red streaks in it. But it was his face that had the most change. It still looked like Noel though now it had an ugly undertone of pure malevolence. His usual icy blue eyes where now blood red. The newer Noel turned to look at Starfire. He grinned a wicked grin and started to chuckle.

"…Noel?" Starfire asked her voice shaking in fear.

Kid yelled in pain as Jin's knee found its self into Kids nose. Kid was not doing so well as Jin had succeeded in beating the living crap out of him…he was stronger but Kid couldn't figure out why. But that was the least of his worries. For that buzz saw was getting far to close to comfort. Kid having no weapons looked around for anything he could use. And found it in brick. With a roar Kid quickly jammed the brick into the buzz saw. The spinning blade came to a halt as Jin hissed.

"You idiot…you may have disabled that weapon but a have plenty more…in fact why use them when I can rely on this" and with that Jin pressed a small button on the top of his robotic wrist. A small his of air was released and Kid saw some green liquid flowing from a tube into Jin's back.

"Venom… I knew you were a cheater Jin… but to copy Bane? I mean come on!" Kid stated. Jin's grin faded for a brief moment. But it soon returned as he planted a foot into Kid's chest. Kid yelled in extreme pain as Jin followed up with a punch to Kid's jaw. The Titan stumbled back, as he pondered what do to.

"Okay…this definitely sucks." Kid said aloud. But Jin wasn't listening as he kneed Kid in the gut. Picked him up and slammed him against a wall…onto a strategically placed piece of rebar…the metal went through Kid's shoulder, the Titan screamed in pain as he saw the blood run down his body in thick streams. This made Jin laugh,

"Don't worry Kid the screams will come back in a moment." The sadist grinned as he picked up his sword. Jin examined it for a brief moment before speaking again.

"You know I could just slit your throat like a pig at slaughter…but I'd rather brand you like a cow." Kid's eyes widened in fear as Jin spoke those words,

"You…wouldn't!" He yelled in protest

"Oh…but I would…you see Kid, it's very easy to kill someone and get away with it…look at John Wayne Gacy, had he not kept the bodies in his house, he would of gotten away Scot free. If Albert Fish didn't mail his sick letter to Grace Bud's mother the police would have never caught him. Missoula Montana's (My current place of residence…YES!) own serial killer Wayne Nance was never even a suspect in any of the murders he perpetrated, but he got sloppy and didn't kill his next victim entirely. Allowing him to escape and shoot him. But torture…that's a different art form altogether, true I enjoy killing…it is a wild ride, but torture. Well Kid let me tell you there's nothing like cutting off some ones digits and watching the look on their face while they do it."

Kid struggled some more as he came to realize that even if he lived through this he would have horrendous scars on him for the rest of his life. Jin laughed at Kid's struggle for freedom, then as if bored pulled a railroad spike out of his belt and jabbed Kid in the other shoulder with it. Kid's scream echoed through out down town Jump City. As he hung to the wall bleeding.

"Please God…let me pass out!" the Titan prayed as he saw Jin's arm transform into a blow torch and heat up the tip of his sword until it was glowing red. Jin's eyes met Kid's and a wicked grin spoke up.

"Lets start with the torso first shall we?" Jin grinned as he slowly reached toward Kid. Until a black energy encased rock slammed into the side of Jin's head

"Leave him alone Jin" Raven growled her eyes glowing red, her own rage taking over, a black cape tentacle lashed out and grabbed the disorientated Jin, and started to drag him toward the abyss under her cloak.

"Lets see if this will make you scared JIN!" she roared, but all Jin did was smirk

"You know…when you look like that you remind of something from Evil Dead…so let me show you my BOOM STICK!" with that Jin's arm transformed into an energy cannon. Ravens eyes widened in fear. Jin smiled, then fired.


End file.
